Dulce soledad
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Así de rápido como llegó, se fue, ¿como superarla?. Inuyasha vivía de recuerdos, de fantasmas que lo embargaban cada noche. Hasta que el destino la volvió a cruzar en su camino. Y la soledad ya no era amarga, sino dulce. Este fic es en respuesta al reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡siéntate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía, no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. Yo los ocupo sin fines de lucro para entretener a los lectores.**

**Este fic es en respuesta a reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡siéntate! **

**Link: www (punto) Fanfiction (punto) net/ topic/ 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / retos-a-pedido **

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Movía el pincel con una gran devoción sobre el papiro. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana parecía darle vida al angelical rostro que estaba tomando forma. El poder plasmar lo que le gustaba, lo hacía creer que se harían realidad, siempre lo había creído así, por esa razón sentía que recordar su rostro y plasmarlo en un cuadro, la haría volver. El aire del otro lado de la ventana se veía tan gélido que parecía recordarle cuan solo estaba y luego se sentía estúpido por creer que ella volvería.

Ya eran dos años desde que ella se había ido. Nunca dio explicación, o razón por la que lo dejaba. Su mente se negaba a creer que pudo haber fallado. Lo único que hizo fue amarla. Reconocía que en un principio no fue la mejor forma de conocerse, era tan obstinado que la trató de una forma déspota, pero ella tampoco era la mejor.

.

.

.

"_Mi mundo es un desierto donde voy muriendo, no recuerdo la felicidad. El 14 de febrero lo detesto y van dos diciembres que no estas"_

_._

_._

_._

La vio correr calle abajo con una bicicleta, el apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla por las cosas que traía en mano, así que el golpe dado fue inevitable. Para cuando fue consciente de lo que pasó casi se le sale el corazón al darse cuenta de que su obra maestra había sido destruida y yacía en el suelo manchada de lodo.

—Bastardo, animal… ¡te dije que te quitaras! —contó hasta diez antes de poder sacar su furia y aunque era un chico temperamental lograba controlar su mal humor.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —trató de que su voz fuera lo más calmada posible pero no había sido así.

Lo único que recibió por esa mal humorada chica fue un par de palabras que por si fuera poco lo culpaban de todo a él. Después, desesperado por haber perdido todo su trabajo por culpa de una chica él la obligó a pagarle el cuadro, claro que ella no lo hizo, pero a cambio decidió ayudarlo en la construcción de otro.

La primera tarde en que ella llegó a su departamento quedó maravillada de las obras que el chico tenía, por si fuera poco ella compartía el amor por el arte tanto como él y en vez de ayudarlo, pasaron tardes platicando. Luego surgió el inesperado amor.

Ella logró soportar lo mal humorado y ególatra que era, pero no todo era para siempre. Ahora ella no estaba, y no había forma de volver el pasado.

Dejó el pincel sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sofá. Como suponía ese lugar también lo hacía recordarla, al igual que otros muchos lugares en los que habían estado juntos, y, ¿día de los enamorados? Eso eran tonterías. La soledad lo iba a volver loco, ¿Por qué todo lo hacía sentirla e imaginarla?, era tan desesperante la forma en que quería volver a estar con ella, que se reprochaba su propia actitud. ¿La odiaba o la amaba?, aunque lo más segura era la segunda opción.

Suspiró y pasó la mirada por la parte vacía del sofá. Recordaba su vaga presencia, cuando en esa época del año corría por una cobija y se acurrucaba contra él. Su suave piel, erizarse por el frio y la sensación de protección que lo embargaba al sentir que podía cubrirla, se sentía un gigante protegiendo a una princesa, sentía que Kagome lo volvía el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

No entendía la forma en que todo había terminado, si las cosas iban tan bien, ella era tan sincera al besarlo, al demostrarle su amor. Jamás imaginó que ella se saliera de su vida, aunque así de rápido como llego, se fue, dejando en él un gran vacío imposible de llenar. Su belleza lo embelesaba y lo hacía sentirse tan dichoso de tenerla. Kagome así como lo volvía el hombre más fuerte, también lo volvía el más débil cuando no estaba, ahora estaba sin ella y parecía que nunca podría dejar de pensarla, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

.

.

"_solo, sencillamente solo. Tan solo aburrido, loco y solo. Solo sin tus besos, solo sin tu cuerpo. Solo porque ya tu no estas."_

_._

_._

_._

Tal vez era loco, por pensar que ella volvería, pero no podía evitarlo. Quizá y jamás lo hacía, pero si se era el caso no estaría con nadie, si así eran todos los dichosos amores jurados, no quería volver a enamorarse y entregar su amor. La única que lo hacía sentirse dichoso era ella, y al no estar, nadie podía reemplazarla, porque simplemente era Kagome.

.

.

.

"_La puerta de mi casa ha seguido abierta, por si acaso tú decides regresar. No dejaste sustituta que me de fuerza. Tú eras mi principio y mi final."_

_._

_._

_._

Decidió encogerse en el sofá. Disfrutaría ese momento como si estuviera a su lado. Kagome simplemente se había ido llevándose todo.

Sintió algo retorcerse contra su pantalón. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con una gran masa de pelos color gualdo con manchas negras, restregarse mientras ronroneaba.

—Seguro que tú también la extraña. —acarició la peluda cabeza de kirara, la gatita que Kagome le regalo el día de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo a pesar de ser de él, la mayoría del tiempo la gata se la pasaba a lado de la azabache.

La gata ronroneó como consolando y ahuyentando la soledad de su amo. El solo rió con sarcasmo, kirara era lo único material que le había dejado.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y él tuvo que alejar a kirara con un movimiento de manos.

—Inuyasha —gritó su casi hermana Sango. Llevaba un impermeable por la lluvia porque, así era Sango, ni la lluvia la detenía.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tan contenta? —pronunció al momento que la chica se le arrojó a los brazos.

—Miroku me pidió al fin que fuéramos novios —dibujó una sonrisa al ver a su amiga feliz. Él sabía que Miroku estaba loco por ella, pero el muy cobarde nunca se atrevía a decírselo.

—Me alegro por ustedes. —Sango lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Vamos Inuyasha, trata de al menos decirlo con verdadera felicidad —Sango miro el interior con el ceño fruncido—, ¿no has arreglado nada?, hombre tenías que ser.

—No importa, ya limpiaré cuando tenga tiempo —se excusó, mientras caminaba para recoger unas camisas que estaban en el sofá.

—De eso, nada —Sango se quitó el impermeable y lo ayudó a levantar unas cuantas cosas, las llevó al cesto de ropa, luego volvió por los trastes regados en la mesa y pasó un trapo en ella para quitar los restos de salsa derramada—. ¿Solo has estado sobreviviendo con pizza?, Inuyasha, te vas a enfermar, o en el peor de los casos empachar de tanta harina.

—No seas dramática Sango, además Kaede regresa mañana a trabajar, solo fue esta semana —alegó

—No sé cómo te soporta la pobre Kaede —refunfuñó buscando una escoba para sacudir un poco—. Kirara, mira como la tienes. Inuyasha —enjarro los brazos y lo miró con desaprobación.

—Sango, Sango, deja eso ya —le quitó la escoba de las manos y la aventó al sillón—, tu siempre de matadita. Mejor relájate, ¿Qué no vez que afuera está cayendo el diluvio?, lo mejor en estos momentos es acostarse a un lado de la chimenea. Y disfrutar de un delicioso chocolate caliente.

—Eso lo hacia Kagome, no tu —quiso tragarse sus palabras al momento, pero ya no había marcha atrás, la había regado. Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón y le sonrió.

—Claro, lo hacía Kagome, ¿y eso que?, no significa que yo no pueda disfrutar —trató de mostrar la mejor faceta, si bien le dolía, al menos no dejaría que lo notara y se preocupara más por él.

Sango caminó hasta la cocina y rebuscó algo para prepararle aunque sea un café caliente a su amigo. Se sorprendió de ver que al menos la cocina estaba ordenada. Bueno sabiendo que era hombre y comía pizza, no esperaba que él se parara por ahí.

Kirara pasó a su lado y le sirvió un poco de leche, estaba segura que ese tonto no la atendía. Tamborileo la mesa con los dedos mientras sopesaba en la forma de ya sacar a ese tonto del hueco, ¿es que acaso nunca la iba a olvidar?, estaba segura que Kagome también lo amaba, pero, ¿entonces porque lo había dejado?

Movió su cabeza bruscamente al ver que kirara se sobaba contra su pantalón, sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

Inuyasha miró con desgano la ventana, se acercó hasta ella y el viento que soplaba a fuera lo hizo acordarse de su pintura, si no la terminaba a tiempo no podría presentarla a los señores Fujiwara, sabía que uno de sus hijos estaba a punto de casarse y querían hacerle un regalo de bodas, aunque la verdad era regalo para su nuera que era la aficionada por el arte. Las instrucciones eran, pintar un cuadro que mostrara las bellezas de Japón. Pudo imaginar miles de cosas para su obra, pero no conocía más belleza que la de Kagome. Sonrió, debía empezar a pensar ya serio, un cuadro con bellezas…

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana y limpió con la mano el vidrio que se había empañado por su cálido aliento hasta que el sonido de los tacones de Sango lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ella colocó una taza humeante de café sobre la mesa donde se encontraban las pinturas y los botes, mientras sostenía una en las manos y la llevaba hasta sus labios.

—Deberías pensar en abrir una galería para tu trabajo —mencionó la morena al ver el cuadro de Inuyasha—, aunque si solo sigues pintando a Kagome, muchos hombres la buscaran a ella en vez de tus cuadros —Inuyasha miró el cuadro apenas terminado y bajó una manta sobre él.

—¡demonios Sango! Un cuadro no se ve antes de estar terminado. —gritó con fingida molestia.

—Lo lamento, pero es imposible no verlo. Es hermoso —Sango miró de soslayo a Inuyasha y lo vio metido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Carraspeó y continúo hablando—. Miroku me dijo del cuadro que te encargaron los señores Fujiwara.

—Sí, he intentado concentrarme en eso, pero no veo la forma de belleza de Japón. —tomó la tazas y la llevo a sus labios.

—Podrías dibujar los hermosos jardines —Inuyasha pareció sopesarlo y después asintió.

—Podría ser —sonrió con pesar, que no pasó desapercibida para la chica. Su amigo se sentía muy solo y lo sabía, Kagome era todo para él y eso no iba a cambiar hiciera lo que hiciera—. Necesito concentrarme Sango, así que deberías ir a cuidar a tu novio. —ella puso los brazos en jarra y bufó ofendida. Inuyasha quería estar solo de nuevo, claro nadie podía irrumpir en sus pensamientos que solo viajaban hasta ella.

—Mejor córreme —dejó la taza sobre la mesa y caminó con rumbo a la salida— Miroku no me engaña, seguro lo tengo donde quiero —Inuyasha sonrió con pesar y le aventó uno de los cojines del sofá, que ella esquivó con facilidad.

—¿todas son así de obstinadas? —ella se encogió de hombros y tomó el impermeable que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Solo se giró para mostrarle la lengua en un gesto divertido.

En cuanto Sango desapareció Inuyasha se arrojó de nuevo al sofá, y el ruido que reino en el lugar lo hizo darse cuenta de cuan solo estaba en realidad. Un nudo se acumuló en su garganta, ya no soportaba tanta soledad, se estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía hacer nada. Siempre trataban de animarlo y nunca podía estar mucho tiempo en compañía, ya que añoraba poder recordarla.

.

.

.

"_solo, sencillamente solo. Tan solo, aburrido, loco y solo. Solo sin tus besos, solo sin tu cuerpo, solo porque ya tu no estas (y quizá no volverás)"_

_._

_._

_._

Optó por alejar sus pensamientos y empezar a trabajar en su encargo. Seguro que los que se casarían quedarían sorprendidos de su trabajo. De eso estaba seguro, eso era lo único gratificante que tendría ese mes. Así descolocó el cuadro de su linda azabache para empezar con el encargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango daba brincos por la habitación, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku la miraban, claro uno con gran amor por ser su novia y el otro deseando estar en su habitación disfrutando de la hermosa compañía de kirara.

—Esta te quedara bien —colocó una corbata a juego con el traje que Inuyasha llevaba puesto—. Quita esa cara de amargado.

Inuyasha bufó y dejo que le acomodara la corbata. El trabajo que había empezado logró terminarlo y la señora Fujiwara lo invitó a la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo, donde les harían presente el regalo. Miroku solo observaba el trabajo que su novia hacía. Sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo que Inuyasha no salía a divertirse y le insistieron en que quizá conocía a una linda chica en la fiesta, él se negó rotundamente a ir, pero pelear con Sango era como pelear contra mil gigantes.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, subió a su auto y fue directo a la dirección que le habían indicado. No se podía sacar de la cabeza la última vez que salió con Kagome a una fiesta y sonrió de lado al recordar que cuando regresaron de la horrible reunión en la que habían peleado, ella corrió a la habitación y se encerró. El pasó horas intentando que ella saliera y cuando al fin lo hizo, le sorprendió que Kagome estaba desnuda. No olvidaba el cuerpo perfecto de su chica, su delicada figura y su piel nívea. Esas eran de las mejores reconciliaciones que tenían.

.

.

.

"_te juro mi amor que no me queda nada. Que en mi cama hay un vacío como también en mi alma."_

.

.

.

Una sensación de vacío se alojó en su estómago al bajar del auto. Su corazón se aceleró al estar frente aquella mansión. Sentía que algo no iba a salir bien. Lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola!, yo aquí de nuevo metiéndome en más enredos, pero es que no pude evitar sentirme atraída por el reto que propuso Taijiya Sango Figueroa. Para empezar me encanta la música de Romeo santos así que en cuanto vi que el reto tenía que ser inspirado en la canción de "solo" me precipite a tomarlo.**

**Linda espero que te guste, apenas es el primer capítulo y dude mucho en la trama pero al final pude encontrar una, ojala que te llame la atención. **

**Breen te quiero, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Y sigo pidiendo mil disculpas por la tardanza. La verdad había un asunto en mi casa pero ya se arregló, ¿o acepto? Bueno no importa, ¡Seré tía! ¡Ja!, lo siento estoy tan feliz.**

**Bueno me retiro. Besos **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía, no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. Yo los ocupo sin fines de lucro para entretener a los lectores.**

**Este fic es en respuesta al reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡siéntate! **

**Link: www (punto) Fanfiction (punto) net/ topic/ 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / retos-a-pedido **

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se quedó ahí parado por lo que él pudo deducir como más de 5 minutos. Un intervalo de tiempo muy valioso teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía en su casa, sin embargo ni cómo salvarse de Sango y su afán de hacerlo conocer chicas nuevas, y mucho menos de la señora Fujiwara que se empeñó en que asistiera a esa fiesta de compromiso.

Suponía que iban a haber mujeres solteras y tendría que tener un rollo por una noche, pero solo por complacer a Sango.

El hueco en la boca del estómago le seguía latente, mandando sensaciones a su pecho, sensaciones de preocupación y ansiedad, acompañadas de una fuerte sensación de opresión en el pecho, sintiendo ahogarse.

Quería volver y meterse en su auto para dar unos cuantos acelerones y estar de vuelta en casa, pero simplemente sus pies no respondían. Era como si algo lo llamara a entrar, pero al mismo tiempo una corazonada le decía que se fuera. Que debía estar lejos de ese lugar.

—¿señor? —Inuyasha fue traído de vuelta al lugar por la voz del hombre. Y de repente el inmenso silencio en el que estaba metido a causa de sus pensamientos, fue disipado por los murmullos y los claxon de los automóviles.

Ladeó la cabeza y un chico de quizás unos 15 años extendía la mano frente a él. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja mirando de hito en hito al joven hasta que captó.

—Oh, perdón —sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y los entregó al chico; este le regresó una ficha y entró en el auto del ambarino.

Inuyasha suspiró tan profundo que sus pulmones hicieron un sonido estruendoso. Luego armándose de valor movió un pie y luego el otro.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de la mansión una multitud de gente lo hizo sentirse pequeño entre todos. Los vio vestidos como pingüinos y una socarrona risa se le escapó, pero luego se calló al mirarse el mismo vestido como ellos. Vaya trabajo el de Sango.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar para acomodarse y poder pasar desapercibido el resto de la noche, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado y en cuanto dio unos cuantos pasos una mujer se plantó frente a él.

—señor Taisho, ¿cierto? —Inuyasha se quedó callado observando a la mujer—, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yura Sakasagami.

—¿la conozco? —preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de su muy diminuto vestido. Era una mujer bellísima.

—Me temo que no —se inclinó un poco e Inuyasha retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero Yura lo tomo del brazo—. Señor Taisho, la mujer de allá —se acercó un poco más a su oído—. Sea discreto, pero me ha mandado a hacerle compañía esta noche.

Inuyasha no necesito girarse ni nada parecido, estaba seguro de que había sido la señora Fujiwara la que había mandado a la mujer.

—No es necesario que lo haga —Yura lo examinó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Él dio un pequeño respingo, pero no alejó su mano.

—créame que no es ninguna molestia. Además por lo que veo viene muy solo.

—solo vengo porque la señora me lo ha pedido.

—Pues yo me encargaré de que la pase genial esta noche —le dedicó una mirada coqueta e Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—se lo agradezco, señorita.

—vamos Inuyasha, puedes tutearme. —pidió mientras tomaba dos copas de las que llevaba uno de los meseros. Le extendió una al ambarino.

Inuyasha ignoró su pedido y tomo un sorbo del vino.

—delicioso.

—por supuesto. —Yura relamió sus labios carmín—. ¿Qué relación tiene con la señora Fujiwara?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al ambarino y tosió un poco al momento de tragar el vino.

—ninguna en especial, asuntos de trabajo.

—perfecto. —chilló entusiasmada. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta uno de los muebles. Yura se cruzó de piernas y comenzó lo que se suponía su "plan de ligue".

Inuyasha escuchó las primeras dos oraciones de la chica muy atento, pero después de la tercera comenzó a aburrirse. Mientras recordaba las pláticas de casi dos horas con Kagome, que eran de lo más entretenidas.

Suspiró.

Deseaba poder revivir esos días en los que había sido tan dichoso a su lado. Poder volver a escuchar su melodiosa voz y sus planes a futuro. Entonces la tristeza volvió a embargarlo al darse cuenta de que todo había sido mentira, porque ella había formado un futuro en el que él no figuraba. Eso le dolía, y mucho.

Después de unas cuantas copitas de más; Yura comenzó a blasfemar en contra de la novia. Diciendo que era una estúpida chiquilla que pretendía casarse con el soltero y empresario más codiciado. Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que escuchar como la mujer destrozaba verbalmente a la pobre novia y prestar atención a la multitud de gente que seguía entrando por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Cuando ya no pudo más del vomito verbal de su acompañante se excusó para ir al baño.

Al entrar acomodó sus brazos alrededor del lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. No era común que un hombre hiciera eso, pero Inuyasha Taisho necesitaba verse y saber que en verdad seguía vivo.

Frotó sus ojos y luego abrió la llave del agua para mojarse la cara y recuperar un poco de la vitalidad perdida. Sus fantasías lo volvían a traicionar y es que Kagome no solo era hermosa e inteligente. También era atrevida y sensual. Una mujer perfecta a sus ojos.

La noche en que Sango los había invitado a una de sus tantas fiestas para festejar cosas sin sentido alguno, ella lo había mirado con ojos chispeantes y había cruzado sus piernas alzando más de lo normal su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Su pantalón había empezado a "encogerse" porque apretaba cierta zona del ambarino. Entonces Kagome se había levantado y caminado hasta el baño y justo antes de entrar le indicó con el dedo que la siguiera.

Kagome era la lujuria andando. La había alzado sobre la fría repisa del lavamanos y luego le había alzado el vestido hasta que su trasero hacia contacto con el mármol. La recorrió con los labios hasta que la sintió preparada y con un rápido movimiento se había bajado los pantalones hasta que su masculinidad respiraba o más bien gritaba por entrar en ella. En ese momento con los dedos había hecho a un lado la tanga de la azabache y la había penetrado con firmeza, una y otra y otra vez. Juntos habían alcanzado el orgasmo esa noche. Sin embargo era solo uno de sus muchos recuerdos, uno de los muchos que quizá no se volverían a repetir.

Volvió a mojar sus manos para lavarse la cara y poder calmar la temperatura que le había aumentado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un hombre de quizá unos 50 años entró. Miró a Inuyasha y se pasmó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—Señor Myoga —dijo casi en un susurro Inuyasha.

—pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —exclamó molesto el hombre.

—debería preguntarle lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

—¿enterarme de qué? —Myoga maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a dar la media vuelta para salir del baño—. ¡Espere!

—no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —Inuyasha trató de seguirlo, pero recordando que la suerte no estaba de su lado, unos hombres entraron al baño y alentaron su salida dándole tiempo al anciano de huir. Literalmente.

Profirió mil maldiciones y golpeó la pared con los puños. Miró su mano y unos hilillos de sangre corrieron por sus nudillos.

—ese viejo cobarde.

Farfulló enojado. Conocía perfectamente a ese viejo, al año que se había separado de Kagome, él intentó buscarla y ese anciano se lo impidió prácticamente. Nunca quiso decirle o darle explicación de la extraña desaparición de la azabache y ahora lo veía ahí, en la fiesta. Todo se le volvía tan sospechoso, tanto que la preocupación volvió a su cuerpo imaginando lo peor.

Inuyasha Taisho tomó todo el valor del mundo y regresó a la fiesta, teniendo la bruma amenazadora en su cabeza, impidiéndole hilvanar algo coherente.

Se sentó a lado de su acompañante y tomó una copa entre sus manos hasta levarla a sus labios y pasar el vino por su garganta. Tragó y otra copa le hizo compañía. Así después de 4 copas Inuyasha Taisho estaba más animado que cuando llegó.

—Joven Taisho —saludó la señora Fujiwara viendo de pies a cabeza al joven sentado en el sofá con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—señora Fujiwara, esto está muy animado. Mis felicitaciones.

La mujer se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero no hizo nada, solo dio media vuelta y lo dejó ahí como si no hubiera visto nada. El ambarino se levantó del sofá y detuvo al mesero para tomar otra copa.

Después de varios minutos el murmullo de la gente cesó y los aplausos inundaron la sala de la gran mansión. Un joven de cabello negro, piel bronceada y cuerpo atlético entró llevando a una azabache de la mano.

Cuando Inuyasha levantó la mirada un escalofrío lo recorrió por toda la columna vertebral y la copa que sostenía en las manos terminó hecha añicos en el suelo. El ruido de los vidrios hizo que el centenar de pares de ojos se giraran a verlo con descaró. Y no solamente los invitados, también los jóvenes comprometidos lo miraron. La azabache se puso blanca como un papel al ver al hombre que había interrumpido su entrada.

Sintiendo como los minutos pasaban frente a él, aunque en realidad eran segundos acompañados de lo que solo podía escuchar como el "tic tac, tic tac" del reloj en la pared de la mansión y el pequeño murmullo de la gente hablando por lo bajo. Su corazón acelerado por la profundidad de ese mar de chocolate, sin entender lo que realmente pasaba y simplemente intentando ignorar la verdad que se plantaba frente a él. Se plantaba como un gran demonio mostrándole lo pequeño que es el mundo y la gran ola de casualidades que existen.

Quizá ahora entendía la preocupación que lo había inquietado antes de entrar, y ni cómo evitar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Inuyasha no se inmutó en disculparse por la interrupción, simplemente quedó estático mirando a la mujer frente a él. Rememorando toda su fútil soledad y sus sentimientos que amenazaban con eclosionar en forma de lágrimas. Sin embargo el orgullo era mayor y no se permitiría llorar, no, no frente a esa multitud.

—Taisho, ¿se encuentra bien? —interrumpió Yura sus cavilaciones regresándolo a la realidad y en ese mismo momento los murmullos que escuchaba muy a lo lejos, ahora los escuchaba tan altos como que lo señalaban. La mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que los meseros comenzaran a recoger los vidrios esparcidos sobre la alfombra. Inuyasha la miró dislocado y asintió con un nudo en la garganta—. Vaya susto el que me ha dado.

—me disculpo.

Caminó rápido de nuevo por el pasillo hasta el baño y se encerró ahí intentando disipar sus pensamientos. Abarrotado con el recuerdo de los ojos chocolate que se le clavaron a fuego en la mente.

No supo que creer, no supo si todo había sido una ilusión del alcohol y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que por la adrenalina ya no había rastro de alcohol en su cuerpo.

El ruido de unos golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron por tercera vez en la noche a la realidad. Alargó su brazo y quitó el seguro que impedía la entrada.

—¿se encuentra bien?

—lo estoy, gracias por preguntar.

Inuyasha se giró a ver al hombre que le hablaba y se pasmó por completo al ver al hombre que iba del brazo de Kagome.

—me ha preocupado verlo así en la sala. Es un verdadero honor que haya hecho ese cuadro. —extendió una de sus manos e Inuyasha la miró como asustado—. Perdón, un baño no es la mejor forma de conocerse. Venga conmigo.

Fue llevado de regreso por el pasillo hasta entrar a una zona nueva para él. Pudo haber pensado que volverían a la sala, pero estaban en una habitación privada.

Al entrar Inuyasha observó colgado el cuadro que había pintado con gran devoción esa semana y el cólera mezclado con decepción lo inundo. Clavándosele como estaca de madera en el pecho.

—vera, mi madre insistió en darnos un regalo y mi prometida ha pedido un cuadro. Jamás pensé que en verdad valiera tanto. Es una obra de arte.

—Le aseguro que el gusto ha sido totalmente mío —se acomodó en un sofá de cuero negro y Fujiwara le extendió una copa de vino mientras se acomodaba frente a él.

—disculpe mi indiscreción, pero, ¿Qué pasó en la sala?

Esa pregunta tomó al albino por sorpresa y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el sorbito que había dado a su copa.

—había bebido un poco, creo que me he parado demasiado rápido y provocó que me mareara.

—ya veo, mi madre se asustó.

—pido disculpas por haber arruinado su presentación.

—oh, no se preocupe, no ha sido nada.

Inuyasha no pudo dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él. No podía creer que ese hombre era el que disfrutaba ahora de la compañía de su hermosa azabache, ese hombre parecía realmente bueno, claro si no estuviera a punto de casarse con la mujer que amaba.

—por cierto, mi nombre es Fujiwara Koga.

Volvió a extender la mano a Inuyasha y esta vez sí fue estrechada.

—Taisho Inuyasha.

El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso para los dos, puesto que uno sabía la verdad de las cosas, y aunque el otro no lo sabía, sentía una extraña sensación al estrechar la mano del albino.

—espere a que le presente a mi prometida, se ha vuelto loca cuando vio el cuadro y debe estar ansiosa de conocerlo.

Inuyasha se tensó ante el cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada, dejó que Koga se levantara y saliera de la habitación para lo que suponía era: buscar a Kagome.

Después de 5 largos minutos volvió a entrar y el corazón de Inuyasha se paralizó al verla ahí parada. Cuan diosa, tan imponente, sin que el paso de dos largos y extensos años para él, se reflejaran en su angelical figura. Con sus labios en forma de corazón enmarcados de carmín. Incitándolo a volver a posarse sobre ellos. Su mirada tan profunda rezagada por el nerviosismo de no poder levantarla y mirarlo.

¿Acaso era sin vergüenza?

Por supuesto que no. Por eso no levantaba su mirada. No podía ni cruzar la mirada. No otra vez.

—amor, el señor Inuyasha es el dios que ha creado esta obra de arte.

No habiendo otra forma, Kagome se obligó a sonreír con sinceridad para el asombro de Inuyasha.

—un gusto señor Taisho, usted ha hecho una bellísima obra de arte.

—querido los señores Fuurinji quieren hablar contigo. —interrumpió la voz de la señora Fujiwara.

—oh, ya vengo.

—Espera voy contigo —se apresuró a decir Kagome.

—No tardo, atiende al señor Taisho —Kagome sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Y el crujir y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse la alarmo más de lo normal.

—Felicidades —pronunció Inuyasha levantándose del sofá—. Déjeme darle un abrazo por su compromiso.

Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos.

—no me hagas esto Inuyasha, por favor.

—¿hacer qué, Kagome? —Inuyasha siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó la espalda de Kagome golpear contra la puerta. Se detuvo—. ¿Por qué Kagome?

—Inuyasha… yo —un dedo de Inuyasha se posó en sus labios impidiendo que su oración terminara.

—¿lo amas? —Kagome bajó la mirada pero Inuyasha tomó su mentón haciéndola que volvieran a establecer conexión con la mirada.

—lo amo. —contestó tartamudeando. Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos al escuchar las palabras, pero no creía en ellas, así como tampoco creía en la Kagome que tenía frente a él. No creía que todo lo que ellos dos habían tenido, hubiera significado nada para ella.

—¿y nosotros?

—ya no hay nosotros.

Y la razón y la paciencia se le agotaron a Inuyasha, volviendo en sus pasos para tomarla con una mano por la cintura y estrecharla contra él. Restregando su dedo contra el labio inferior de Kagome. Sintiendo como este temblaba ante su contacto, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Kagome suspiro profundo ante el roce de los dedos, sin poder impedir que su corazón se acelerara una vez más como cuando lo vio ahí parado entre la multitud. Sintiéndose basura por lo que le había hecho y peor aun, saber que lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Que cada fibra de su ser lo añoraba como la primera vez que lo conoció. Que cada milímetro de su piel añoraba sus besos y sus caricias y que sus entrañas rugían de placer por volverlo a sentir. Pero sin embargo nada podía volver a ser igual. NADA.

Inuyasha apresó sus labios con los entreabiertos de ella. Sintiendo esa mezcla de pasión con desesperación. Bailando sus lenguas con devoción por volver a sentirse y reconocerse. Suspirando el uno dentro del otro, aliento y respiración agitadas bajo sensaciones inexplicables. Un suspiro acompañado de culpabilidad y furia por el descaro de su persona al besarlo y sentirse de nuevo atrapada bajo sus inquisidoras manos.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe al cruzar una pequeña luz de razón por su plano mental.

Separó de golpe al ambarino liberándola de la presión de la puerta y el fornido cuerpo.

—Inuyasha, vete. —rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—no me iré hasta tener una explicación.

—la tendrás, pero ahora vete.

—¿Cómo sé que no volverás a desaparecer? —Kagome bajó la mirada ante la cruel verdad.

—no… no volveré a desaparecer, lo prometo, pero ahora vete antes de que regrese Koga. —Inuyasha entrecerró lo ojos y volvió a tomar a Kagome de la cintura para apresar de nuevo sus labios, pero de una forma más suave que la anterior.

—creeré en ti.

Kagome asintió aun con los ojos cerrados y sin abrirlos sintió la liberación de los brazos del ambarino. Sintiéndose vacía por la falta de contacto y más vacía aun al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Debía un millón de explicaciones a ese hombre que era su razón de vivir, y quizá no tenía excusa alguna, porque solo dios y ella sabían la verdad, solo su frágil corazón sabían la verdad de las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me aman o me odian? <strong>

**Espero que sea la primera opción.**

**Linda y hermosa retadora, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, simplemente como Kagome, no tengo excusa ni pretexto, pero quizá ya sabes mis razones por mis reviews en tu fic.**

**Este capítulo fue un poco apresurado porque como hay huelga en la universidad pues tengo estos días libres, así que intenté hacerlo lo más rápido que pude ahora que tengo tiempo libre. Espero no decepcionarte linda.**

**Besos y por cierto gracias a las chicas que han comentado el capítulo anterior. Mil gracias.**

**Breen Martinez : gracias por comentar mi locura, aunque en realidad fue de Taijiya, yo solo le di forma. Sé que la soledad es un tema muy sensual para ti jaja por asi decirlo.**

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa : Ok linda, cumpliendo con el segundo capitulo, aunque sé que tardé demasiado. Espero y te guste.**

**kora sakurai : Eso de que kagome regrese pues... chan chan chan chan... ya lo verán.**

**Marlene Vasquez: ains tus sospechas son ciertas, pero no importa si fue predecible, lo importante es como sucede jaja. Espero te guste el capitulo linda.**

**Miss Bunny-Bany : Bany, sensual hija mia, gracias por comentar, me haces muy feliz, te quiero, te amito... **

**Espero, de nuevo que les guste el capitulo, de otra forma me tiraré al mueble a llorar toda la noche hasta que no me quede ni una lagrima por derramar.**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos y con el propósito de entretener.**

**Capítulo 3**

Inuyasha salió de la habitación y al instante un inmenso pesar lo inundó. ¿En que había estado pensando? ¿Por qué le pedía realmente explicaciones a Kagome? Estaba claro que si ella estaba por casarse con otro, era porque ya lo había olvidado, pero en realidad eso no lo aceptaba. Kagome no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Ella lo amaba a él, eso era una verdad que le había quedado clarísimo cuando estuvieron juntos, sin embargo ahora todo parecía una fantasía, una realidad alterna.

Caminó por el largo pasillo de regreso al corazón de la fiesta. Le daría las gracias a la señora Fujiwara por la invitación y saldría de esa mansión a la que nunca debió de haber entrado. Él lo sabía, no debía de haber entrado, pero, lo había hecho y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Descubrió cosas que prefería en lo más profundo de su corazón, seguir ignorando. Le era más fácil pensar que ella lo había abandonado sin saber por qué, pero ahora, tener en claro que ella se iba a casar con otro hombre era un golpe bajo. No soportaba la idea de que ella fuese tocada por las manos de otro, otras manos que no fueran las de él. Que la besaran otros labios, que la hiciera feliz otro cuerpo.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Era resignación en cierto modo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero, por alguna razón quería la explicación de la azabache.

La iluminación de la sala principal y el ruido lo inundaron antes de doblar por las escaleras. La fiesta parecía ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Nadie sabía que él acababa de descubrir que el amor de su vida se iba a casar con otro. Nadie lo sabía, y todos parecían contentos con la noticia. Todos a excepción de Yura que miraba con recelo a Koga. Él estaba atendiendo a una pareja de ancianos. Él parecía demasiado feliz, y como no estarlo, se iba a casar con Kagome, la mujer más sensacional que Inuyasha había conocido. La mujer que él más amaba.

Descendió las escaleras y al momento unos cuantos pares de ojos se clavaron en él. El murmuro no se hizo esperar, pues todos lo habían visto quebrar la copa y salir corriendo hacia los sanitarios. Koga se dio cuenta de que casi todos habían bajado la voz y se giró hacia las escaleras

—señor Taisho, mis disculpas por dejarlo esperando. En un momento me reúno con usted —le saludó a dos personas de distancia. Inuyasha no pudo reprimir la mueca de disgusto en su rostro y caminó hacia la salida. Koga lo alcanzó—.¿se va tan rápido?

—tengo cosas que hacer, trabajo ya sabe. Muchas gracias por invitarme y felicidades —punzada, una tras otra al pronunciar aquella palabra. Koga le extendió la mano e Inuyasha la tomó. Era realmente raro saludar al hombre que le estaba quitando a la mujer que amaba, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se despidió y salió hacia la fría noche que le dio la bienvenida con una ráfaga de viento sobre su cara.

.-.

Kagome se estrujó los dedos sobre el vestido y esperó hasta que Ayame, la chica que había empezado a ser su dama de compañía hacía apenas unos meses, le abotonara las zapatillas que amablemente se había ofrecido a abrochar, al ver la torpeza de la azabache. Dejó caer la pierna de Kagome y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose las rodillas.

—mil gracias Ayame —se levantó del mueble y caminó hacia el tocador. Su cabello azabache era una maraña de hilos negros totalmente revueltos. Maldijo el clima y el cabello esponjado. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su cabello. Aún tenía los nervios de punta por lo que había sucedido hace dos días en su cena de compromiso. Todo había sido tan rápido y no sabía que hacer verdaderamente. Inuyasha quería explicaciones, pero ni ella misma podía explicarse algo tan difícil.

—No parece especialmente contenta con su boda señorita —Kagome levantó los ojos hacia el espejo encontrándose con los de la pelirroja. Ayame no era fea, de hecho tenía unos ojos color verde precioso y una piel blanca que resaltaba aún más su cabello rojo intenso. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana cuando se posaba bajo el sol. La miró y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el tocador. Depositó de nuevo el cepillo y se giró hacia la chica. Reposó las manos en el borde del tocador y levantó la mirada.

—Estoy feliz, solo que han pasado cosas últimamente —detuvo lo que iba a decir, ¿en verdad podía confiar en ella? No tenía mucho de conocerla, pero ella había demostrado ser discreta con respecto a las cosas que Kagome hacía. Sin embargo decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse—. Sabes los preparativos, todo eso pone a una mujer con los nervios de punta. —esbozó una sonrisa fingida y se giró de nuevo al tocador. Ayame seguía mirándola y aunque no había levantado la mirada sentía ésta clavada en la espalda.

—Debería dejar que su futura suegra se encargue de todo, ya ve que está muy emocionada con lo de la boda. —Kagome soltó un suspiro y se giró de nuevo. No sin antes tomar el cepillo y caminar hacia la cama mientras lo pasaba por su cabello.

—por esa misma razón quiero dejarla fuera de los preparativos. Es una cosa muy estresante y quiero que disfrute la boda de su único hijo sin preocupaciones.

—pues si yo estuviera en el lugar de la señora, estaría encantada de ayudar en los preparativos. No me parecería ninguna carga el ayudar.

Kagome la miró y reparó en que la chica tenía razón, pero la señora Fujiwara era muy, apasionada, por así decirlo, en ese tipo de cosas y terminaría convirtiendo la boda en el evento más importante del año, por el contrario ella prefería algo más íntimo.

La razón era Inuyasha. No quería torturarlo más con los anuncios en redes sociales, revistas y periódicos acerca de su boda, no era justo. Además esa misma tarde estaba decidida a dejarle las cosas en claro. Ellos no podían estar otra vez juntos, ya no, y menos ahora que faltaba poco para la boda. Eso le dolía por su puesto a ella, pero era lo mejor para él, para su amado Inuyasha. Tal vez algún día se lo agradecería y cuando se diera cuenta de las cosas la odiaría, pero ya no habría vuelta de hoja. Solo deseaba que él encontrara el amor y se olvidara de ella, que fuese feliz, ya ella se encargaría de recordar su imposible amor, por ambos.

—Pues tal vez tienes razón —contestó—, pero ya lo pensaré. Ahora quiero terminar de arreglarme.

—claro, por supuesto —Ayame se giró sobre sus talones con elegancia y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir por completo—. Supongo que tampoco querrá que la acompañe esta tarde a su cita.

Kagome abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo sabía ella de la cita con Inuyasha?

—Tranquila señorita, no pienso decirle nada de esto al joven Koga.

Con eso último la pelirroja abandonó la habitación y dejó solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Un miedo la inundo. ¿Era capaz Ayame de decirle a Koga algo que perjudicara su compromiso? Lo dudaba Ayame no parecía ser de ese tipo de personas.

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello y se levantó para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Tomó un largo suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta.

.-.

Inuyasha miró la hora de su reloj y luego la puerta. Repitió la acción casi diez veces hasta que exasperado se levantó de la mesa. Era un idiota por pensar que Kagome en realidad asistiría a aquella cita, pero había albergado la esperanza de que al menos fuese para dejarle en claro que ya no quería nada con él. O tal vez devuelto el mensaje diciéndole que no iría, pero nunca llegó ni el mensaje ni ella. Empezó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta y se detuvo de golpe al verla entrar. Traía el cabello azabache alborotado como siempre, pero no hecho un lio, era un tipo de alboroto que la hacía verse hermosa. De hecho toda ella era hermosa, pensó Inuyasha. Kagome avanzó solo unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegó a su lado. Se detuvo frente a él. Casi podía verse reflejado en el brillo de sus pupilas, era tan hermosa, era tan Kagome.

—Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar —gesticuló ella demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Claro, ¿para qué otra cosa te he citado? —Kagome tragó duro y miró por sobre sus hombros alguna mesa vacía—. Estaba ocupando ésta —señaló la mesa de la que acababa de levantarse. Ella lo miró y avanzó hacia la mesa. Él la siguió.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas.

—No, en realidad acababa de llegar —mintió, tenía casi una hora esperando a que ella llegara, aunque quizás inconscientemente había llegado antes de la hora que había dispuesto en el mensaje. Levantó la mano haciéndole señas a uno de los meseros para que se acercara.

—Que bien, tuve un pequeño retraso, pensé que quizá ya no te encontraría aquí.

—Pudiste haberme avisado —pronunció él con cierto reclamo en la voz. Ella estaba a punto de responder pero el mesero llegó a la mesa.

—¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntó pasando la mirada por ambos.

—Yo una taza de café y ella un jugo de manzana —contestó él antes de que ella pudiera ordenar.

Él recordaba perfectamente las preferencias de Kagome. Por sobre todas las bebidas, el judo de manzana era su favorita, le decía que era una fruta interesante porque Adán y Eva habían pecado con ella. Entonces el recordaba eso con demasiada claridad por una de las tantas fantasías que habían hecho realidad juntos con manzana y jugo sobre su cuerpo.

—muy bien. —el mesero cerró la libreta en la que había apuntado el pedido y se retiró.

—Creí que no lo recordabas —susurró apenas para ella. Bajó la mirada evitando la de él a toda costa.

—¿Cómo no acordarme? —curvó los labios en forma picara—. La manzana es el fruto del pecado.

Kagome sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver la sonrisa torcida de Inuyasha aunado a los recuerdos de aquella fruta. Era perfectamente consciente del efecto que traían esos recuerdos en ambos en ese momento. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada. Tenía miedo de verse reflejada en sus ojos y querer estar siempre perdida en ellos. Porque no podía perderse, tenía que estar presente para la boda.

—Inuyasha, solo he venido a despedirme de ti. —no reconoció su propia voz cuando salió, pero estaba segura que ella había dicho aquello.

—Has venido porque quiero explicaciones Kagome —de repente Inuyasha ya no estaba tan calmado como cuando llegó—. ¿Cómo carajos pretendes que voy a estar tranquilo cuando desapareces y luego me entero que estas a punto de casarte? —Esperó a que ella respondiera, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Qué pasó Kagome? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Si las cosas entre nosotros ya no funcionaban, simplemente debiste habérmelo dicho y ya. No soy una bestia como para tenerte a mi lado a la fuerza.

Kagome sintió una punzada en el pecho que se extendió por todo su estómago. Las manos le empezaron a hormiguear y las junto para calmar la sensación. Siempre era la misma cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Inuyasha, yo en verdad lo siento, las cosas simplemente pasaron y no tuve tiempo de explicarlo.

—Tú y yo estábamos tan bien, no entendí por qué pasó eso.

—Pues vez que no estaban tan bien, porque me separé de ti. —eso ultimo le salió como un latigazo de veneno para él.

—dime en que fallé. —Kagome desvió la mirada hacia la pareja que estaba a dos mesas de ellos ajenos a la conversación y apretó los ojos. ¿qu había fallado? Exactamente nada. Él era el hombre perfecto, al menos para ella, pero ella no era perfecta para él. Era demasiado malo tenerla cerca. ¿Y como le explicaba que todo había sido por su bien?

—La que falló fui yo, —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, aunque se arrepintió al instante, porque ya no podía desviar la mirada de sus hipnotizadores ojos—. Ya no era lo mismo las cosas entre nosotros, y no podía seguir engañándome.

—Kagome, ni siquiera entiendo lo que dices —lo vio confundido. Ella también estaba confundida. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Hasta ahora no sabía ni que decir.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaban.

Inuyasha iba a responder un improperio pero detuvo su vomito verbal cuando el mesero regresó con sus bebidas. El mesero dejó las cosas en la mesa y dejó una cuchara para el café de Inuyasha a un lado de la taza. Ésta hizo un tintineo al golpear con la cuchara y rompió el contacto visual entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Cuando el tipo de fue Kagome levantó su vaso de jugo y sorbió un poco de él para refrescarse la garganta y la mente.

—Bien, Kagome, no puedes decirme que las cosas no estaban funcionando entre nosotros —retomó el tema de la conversación—, teníamos una buena relación y teníamos buen sexo.

Kagome se ruborizó al escuchar eso y se llevó la mano a los labios.

—¿podrías hablar más bajo? —sintió la vergüenza apoderándose de su voz.

—¿por qué si es le verdad? —Inuyasha puso los hombros encima de la mesa y apoyó la mandíbula en ambas manos.

—Inuyasha, soy una mujer a dos semanas de casarse y la mayoría de la gente conoce a Koga, así que no creo conveniente que…

—así que es eso. ¿Me dejaste porque soy pobre, porque no puedo darte la posición económica que te mereces, porque no salgo en revistas ni en periódicos. Porque la gente no me conoce, porque soy un simple y mediocre pintor que se gana la vida haciendo cuadros para la gente que sí es importante?

—No, Inuyasha no. —podía hacerlo creer que no lo amaba por muchas otras razones, pero no por esa, a ella ni siquiera le importaba que el fuese de diferente clase social que ella. Pero no era por eso que lo había dejado y no quería que él tuviera esa impresión, al menos esa no de ella.

—¿ah, no? Entonces explícamelo porque en verdad no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué otra cosa me dejarías? Claro está que por eso te casa con ese hombre.

Kagome bajó la mirada sin poder sostener el inmenso dolor de garganta que la inundó. Quería llorar, pensó que hablar con Inuyasha sería más fácil, pero le estaba costando peor que mil golpes en el dedo chiquito del pie, con la esquina del sillón.

—Las cosas no son como tú crees, lo de nosotros no iba bien, desde el principio no iba bien, de hecho nunca debió haber empezado porque… —Inuyasha golpeó la mesa en un golpe seco y Kagome brincó del susto. Al instante las otras personas de las mesas se giraron a verlos.

—¿Qué no debió haber sucedido? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Kagome? Tú me amabas y lo sé perfectamente.

—baja la voz, todos nos están mirando. —observó a las dos personas del otro lado de la mesa y cuando repararon en que ella los miraba se giraron a sus propios asuntos.

—disculpa, se me olvidaba que ahora eres la futura señora Fujiwara, y nadie debe verte con alguien como yo. —Kagome se sintió ofendida ante el tono despectivo que estaba usando Inuyasha con ella. Y sabía que se lo merecía, pero le dolía tanto la actitud de él.

—creo que será mejor que me vaya. —se levantó de la mesa golpeando en el acto el borde de ésta. El jugo de manzana se regó en todo el mantel. Inuyasha se levantó desafiándola. La tomó del brazo y ella miró el agarre—. Suéltame, entre tú y yo no hay nada que hablar.

Se zafó y caminó hacia la puerta. Inuyasha iba a seguirla, pero el mesero se interpuso en su camino.

—señor, necesita pagar su cuenta —Inuyasha sacó su billetera y le dio un par de billetes sin mirar la denominación. Corrió para ir tras ella.

Kagome caminaba a grandes zancadas. Quería llorar, sacar toda la humillación y el dolor de su corazón. Quería ver a Inuyasha feliz, quería ser feliz con él, pero simplemente eso era imposible. Ellos ya no podían recuperar aquel amor que se juraron. Ya no lo vería levantarse todas las mañanas con el cabello alborotado, con su prominente erección matutina sobresaliendo de su bóxer. No vería su gran sonrisa cuando corriera a su lado para despertarlo a besos. Tampoco lo vería refunfuñar por dejar el piso marcado con agua de la regadera, no lo vería enojarse por tropezar los botes de pintura y manchar la mesa. Luego no terminarían peleando y reconciliándose con un beso para después hacer el amor como locos y recordarse que nada era más importante que la presencia de los dos. ¡Dios amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida! ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? ¿Cómo podría entregarse a otro hombre que no fuese Inuyasha? ¿Cómo le diría a otro hombre que lo amaba cuando no era cierto?

No pudo más y soltó las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Ahogó los sollozos con las manos en la boca y bajó la cara. La gente que pasaba la veía y era vergonzoso. ¿Qué nadie había llorado nunca?

Una mano la detuvo del brazo y sintió la sangre hacerse hielo en sus venas.

—Kagome, por favor no nos hagamos esto. —su ronca voz estaba cerca de su oído. Y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. ¿Qué no se hicieran eso? Ya se lo habían hecho. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Él la giró y ella bajó la cara cuando estuvo frente a él. No quería que la viera llorar porque si no se daría cuenta de que lo amaba demasiado. Inuyasha tomo la barbilla femenina entre sus manos y la levantó. No resultó mucho esfuerzo.

—¿por qué lloras Kagome? —ella negó con la cabeza y con los ojos vidriosos. Inuyasha era el causante de su llanto, pero no se lo iba a decir.

—déjame ir, tengo que irme. —él negó—. Tengo que irme por favor —chilló y el aflojó el agarre en ella.

—no te pienso detener Kagome, no quiero hacerte daño, pero quiero que me contestes algo, por una vez quiero que seas sincera.

—siempre he sido sincera contigo.

—más puntos a mi favor.

De repente Inuyasha se apoderó de su cara y después de sus labios. Solo fue un roce, uno pequeño, con sabor a gloria. Tanto lo añoraba. Él era el único que lograba hacerla perder la noción del tiempo con solo ese tacto. Ver estrellas con sus labios. La besó con urgencia y pasión, sin pensar en lo que la gente de la calle diría. En ese momento eso era lo menos importante. Solo quería estar así con él. De pronto él se alejó pocos centímetros de ella.

—Dime que no me amas y te dejaré de rogar —habló aun sobre sus labios. Ella ni siquiera había abierto los ojos que cerró cuando sintió los labios del ambarino.

—Inuyasha yo…

—Dímelo a los ojos —la interrumpió y Kagome abrió los ojos hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el mar de oro derretido de sus ojos. Era tan bello, y ella no se merecía que la amara.

—No me hagas esto —volvió a gimotear y trató de bajar la cara. Inuyasha le sostuvo el rostro.

—No me lo hagas a mí, solo dilo y ya. —no podía decírselo a la cara, porque su madre siempre decía que todas sus emociones podían leerse en su rostro y de hecho él la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que mentía si le decía que no lo amaba. Porque lo amaba de tal forma que le dolía.

—Siempre fuiste un tozudo —pronunció soltando otro gimoteo—, siempre me pusiste al límite con tus estupideces, siempre Inuyasha, siempre y ni aun en estos momentos te soporto.

—debo tomarlo como un cumplido, pero tampoco eres la más santa de todos. —Depositó otro beso en sus labios—. Vamos nena, dime que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

—¿estas rogando por primera vez Inuyasha Taisho? —no pudo reprimir la sonrisa dolorosa que se le fugó de los labios.

—me has convertido en un masoquista, en un perdedor, en un desgraciado romántico, en todo lo que siempre odie de los hombres.

—Inuyasha, yo te amo, pero… —él la volvió a besar. No quería escuchar el resto de la oración. No ahora que ella aceptaba que lo amaba.

Se separó unos centímetros de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. No queriendo soltarla nunca más. Queriendo detener el tiempo así, para siempre, para no dejarla de nuevo.

—no me importa qué demonios esté pasando para que quieras alejarte de mí, pero no lo voy a permitir. No lo acepto.

—debo casarme con Koga, eso sí que es seguro.

Él la alejó de su agarre. Y la miró con rabia a los ojos.

—¿por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué? —unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer sobre su cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. La lluvia caería con fuerza de un momento a otro.

—porque la vida es así Inuyasha, no puede darte todo en este mundo. Hay que sacrificar cosas para obtener otra.

—¿piensas que nuestro amor vale tan poco como para sacrificarlo por otra cosa mejor? —ella asintió e Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. El estómago parecía querer volverse sobre el pavimento húmedo.

—Te amo, como no tienes idea, pero aun así vale muy poco en comparación por lo que estoy recibiendo a cambio de él.

—así que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—No la hay Inuyasha —Kagome volvió a llorar al ver los ojos cristalinos de Inuyasha. A pesar de que la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, sabía que él estaba llorando, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

Él la soltó y negó con la cabeza. Se llevó las manos al cabello y dio un tirón de él. No sabía que hacer exactamente. No se había esperado esa respuesta tan cruel de ella. No, ella no era así, ella no podía ser así. Golpeó la pared que estaba a su lado y un hilillo de sangre recorrió sus nudillos. Dio la media vuelta. No quería mirarla. ¿Qué más podía hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión? Estaba claro que nada. Rodó los ojos para ver que la calle estaba completamente desolada, así como su corazón en ese momento. Nunca había sentido dolor más fuerte que ese. Caminó para regresar por donde había venido.

—Inuyasha —la escuchó decir y él se detuvo. Para ella los segundos se le hicieron eternos y las palabras se le atoraban en la punta de la lengua, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir arruinaría aún más las cosas, pero deseaba tanto que pasara.—. Quiero que me hagas el amor. —lo dijo sin reparos y él se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Se giró de nuevo hacia ella y la vio de pies a cabeza. La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y delineaba perfectamente su figura. Ella era uno diosa. Era su kriptonita. Era su debilidad. Y siempre lo sería.

Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo dos pasos antes de llegar a tocarla. La miró de nuevo.

—te estoy pidiendo que seas mío por ésta noche.

—Como desee señora Fujiwara —y la levantó en brazos. Ella enrolló las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Lo besó frenética, queriendo aprenderse cada centímetro de su boca. Todo de él.

.-.

**Hola chicas, disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, pero tuve unos problemas en la universidad y además con el nacimiento de mi sobrina las cosas se me complicaron. Quiero disfrutarla ahora que está recién nacida lo más que se pueda, pienso que crecen muy rápido y no quiero perderme nada. Gracias por esperarme hasta ahora. Las quiero. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. Yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos con el único propósito de entretener y complacer a mi hermosa retadora. **

**Capítulo 4.**

_"Quiero que me hagas el amor, te estoy pidiendo que seas mío por esta noche."_

Era exactamente lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, lo que significaban aquellas palabras. No tenían ningún tipo de mensaje oculto. Las palabras eran claras y precisas. Ella lo deseaba y él por supuesto que la deseaba.

Aunque simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea de dejarla marchar a la mañana siguiente, no podría bajo ninguna circunstancia tenerla solo por una noche. Una noche no era suficiente para él, ¿acaso para ella era suficiente? Un dolor agudo le cruzó el pecho, en realidad no podía entender la actitud de Kagome, porque simplemente un momento le decía que no podían estar juntos y que su amor no era suficiente y el otro le pedía estar con él, ¿de qué iba todo aquello?

La miró. Tenía los labios abiertos en una perfecta invitación para posarse sobre ellos. Y la mirada tenía un brillo de perspicacia, mostrándole la magnitud de su deseo. Un deseo irrefrenable para él mismo. Quizá lo mejor era rechazar la provocadora e indecente proposición, pero en realidad estaba en un punto en que no había retorno. El pantalón le estaba apretando la notoria erección y era doloroso. La siguió mirando y la vio mover los labios pretendiendo decir algo, pero él se le adelantó. La tomó en brazos a manera nupcial y entró en el departamento que ocupaba como estudio y casa al mismo tiempo. La depositó en el pequeño mueble de la sala. Ella se apoyó en un brazo sobre el respaldo y él creyó estar viendo a una antigua diosa romana tumbada justo frente a sus ojos. Las mejillas las tenía encendidas por el deseo de pecado que tenía dentro.

¿Podía ser más hermosa de lo que ya era? Posiblemente si, Kagome Higurashi era siempre más de lo que él esperaba. Y siempre sería una diosa romana o griega imposible de controlar. Era Eva, llena de pecado y él tan susceptible a la lujuria. ¿Al final Adán había pecado, no?

Miró la habitación aún en penumbras. No se había, ni se tomaría la molestia de encender la luz. No quería arruinar la atmósfera y tampoco era necesaria. La luz de los relámpagos del otro lado de la ventana iluminaba en gran medida la pieza.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación e Inuyasha miró los botes de pintura regados en la mesa. Y más allá de ellos el cuadro cubierto con la manta. Tal vez debería enseñarle el cuadro después y así…

—Sigue igual que aquella vez —ella interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y él la miró de nuevo. El cabello mojado le enmarcaba la cara y dejaba gotas de agua corriendo por su pálida mejilla. No se detuvo ante el impulso de quitar el mechón de cabello y alargó la mano para hacerlo. Kagome miró el movimiento y cuando Inuyasha le tomó la mejilla con la palma de la mano ella giró la cara para besársela. Ese roce le provoco un tirón en la erección. Se ahogó un gemido y la vio cerrar los ojos. ¡Dios, como la deseaba!

Cerró los ojos y cuando recuperó la capacidad para moverse, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa blanca que traía puesta sin dejar de mirar a Kagome. Ella se levantó del mueble y se plantó frente a él.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —el sonido salió como un choque de descarga para él. Sintió los largos y fríos dedos de Kagome aún por encima de la camisa. Un botón, luego el otro hasta que ella introdujo las manos por dentro de la camisa y la deslizó por los anchos hombros de Inuyasha. Él cerró los ojos ante el roce de las palmas. Ojalá no se arrepintiera nunca de aquello. Ojalá.

Kagome lo miró. Él lo estaba disfrutando. Lo amaba como a nadie y sentía un estremecimiento en el pecho de estar junto a él. Lo miró con el dorso descubierto y su firme abdomen le dejaba en claro que estaba en buena condición. Acercó sus labios al pecho de Inuyasha y lo besó regocijándose con el olor de su piel. Con el olor a madera y a verano. Un olor que siempre había estado presente en sus fantasías y sueños. Cuando se tocaba pensaba en él, cuando Koga la llevaba al orgasmo no podía pensar en nadie más que fuese él, aunque en realidad ahora reparaba en que no era Koga quien le hacia el amor, sino Inuyasha, de otra forma dudaba poder llegar a sentir algo.

—Si te vas a arrepentir aún estas a tiempo —lo escuchó decir y levantó la cara dejando los labios aún abiertos. Encontró conmoción en la mirada del ambarino. Él estaba indeciso, y como no estarlo, ella también lo estaba, no se sentía tan valiente como para conformarse solo con esa noche. Y tampoco se atrevía a proponerle ser su… negó ante ese pensamiento. Inuyasha no se merecía eso.

Se levantó de puntillas y le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Fue al principio un simple roce, pero fue como despertar a un gigante. Él le pasó las manos por la nuca y la acercó más a él profundizando el beso. Haciéndolo más apasionado, más vehemente, más excitante, más impetuoso. Quería seguir así mil años o la eternidad si se podía. Él le lamió el labio inferior y ella abrió los labios invitándolo a saborear cada rincón de ella. El sabor de Inuyasha era inconfundible. Él era tan masculino. Sintió el sabor del café que había tomado y la dulzura de su inquisidora lengua.

Inuyasha le apretó un pecho y gruñó al sentir la tela mojada de su vestido. La separó de él y le levantó los brazos para sacar la prenda por arriba. Se encontró con un coordinado negro. Curvó los labios ante la vista que tenía de aquella dama. Era tan provocativa su ropa interior y aun teniendo la piel fría y húmeda se sentía tan tersa. Arrojó el vestido a los pies del mueble y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y con una mano de sus pechos. Metió los dedos por encima del sostén y encontró el pezón rosado erecto como él lo deseaba. Con la otra mano libre que tenía le desabrochó el sostén desde atrás. Dejando al instante los pechos libres.

Kagome gimió ante la liberación y segundos después ante el asalto de los dedos de Inuyasha sobre sus pezones. Los apretó entre el dedo pulgar y el índice. Una oleada de placer la cruzó por el movimiento. ¿Era capaz de llegar al orgasmo tan solo con eso? Apretó los ojos para disfrutarlo.

¡Ah!

Los labios de Inuyasha le envolvieron uno de los pezones y lo rodearon con la lengua. En forma circular una y otra vez. ¡Buen señor! Iba a morir de placer. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás e Inuyasha se la sostuvo para succionarle más el pezón. Se removió en sus brazos y sintió que él curvaba los labios sobre sus pechos. Estaba disfrutando torturarla.

Él la volvió a echar sobre el mueble y se levantó para quitarse los pantalones, pataleó para terminar de sacárselos hasta que lo arrojó con la punta del pie lejos de su vista. Se quedó con el bóxer y estaba por bajarlos cuando sintió la mano de Kagome sobre las de él.

Kagome le miró el bulto y él pensó por un momento que ella le haría una visita a su amigo, pero por todos los santos, nunca la rebajaría a eso. Ella era una diosa, digna de ser ensalzada, no para estar hincada ni de rodillas.

—Kagome…

—¿puedo? —lo interrumpió.

—Adelante —contestó casi arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo. Ella no debía hacer eso…

Gimió.

Kagome le estaba rodeando el glande con la lengua. Movió por impulso las caderas arremetiendo contra ella. Era un placer enloquecedor, pero no deseaba pararla. Tampoco deseaba terminar antes que ella, así que por su buena salud mental y por el placer de ella debía detenerse.

La tomó de los hombros y la levantó.

—Eres una traviesa Kagome Higurashi —ella le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él. Le tomó los labios en un asalto.

Inuyasha la levantó y ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Su húmeda entrada se presionó contra el falo de Inuyasha y apretó los labios.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Caminó hasta la habitación y la depositó sobre la cama. Él colchón se hundió por el peso acunándola.

—Eres preciosa —le habló sin quitarle la mirada de encima, recorriéndola, sintiéndola suya, porque era suya—. Eres mía Kagome. No lo olvides.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, pues era la verdad, nadie más tenía acceso a ese corazón suyo.

Inuyasha la despojó de la última prenda que le impedía verla completamente desnuda, en todo su esplendor. Era una diosa, su diosa. Era tan perfecta para él.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella casi sintió el peso tan familiar inundándole los sentidos. Deseaba tenerlo dentro y sentirlo hundirse en su carne. Debía ser cosa de segundos antes de tenerlo como lo quería.

Inuyasha bajó la mano hasta los pliegues y los abrió con los dedos. Rebuscó y ella le abrió las piernas dándole más acceso. Detuvo la respiración cuando él encontró lo que buscaba. Le presionó el botón de carne y luego con los dedos lo friccionó.

Kagome intentó cerrar las piernas por instinto, pero él le impedía cerrarlas por estar entre sus piernas. Siguió frotándole en círculos lentamente aumentando el ritmo. Levantó las caderas para buscarlo más. Más fuerte, más rápido, más enloquecedor. Un calor comenzó a formársele en el vientre. Un cosquilleo que le tensaba las piernas y no lo podía controlar.

—Estas mojada y preparada para recibirme mi amor. —lo escuchó hablar con la voz ronca. No quería parar hasta no llegar al final. Cada vez lo quería más. Apretó los ojos deleitándose más—. Vamos córrete para mi —Inuyasha le hundió un dedo hasta dentro arrastrando toda su cordura. Una perfecta oleada de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo obligándola a convulsionarse por el orgasmo y el goce—. Kagome, cariño, eres tan perfecta.

La besó de nuevo con desenfreno y le acarició la mejilla apenas rosándola con el pulgar. Luego se acomodó y frotó la cabeza de su falo en la humedad de su entrada y le abrió con lentitud la carne. Kagome gimió otra vez y eso le hacía perder toda cordura que pudiera tener, todo autocontrol en ese momento.

La sintió levantar más las caderas para él y la penetró hasta el fondo. Se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la sensación y su calidez. Había extrañado tanto estar así dentro de ella.

Kagome movió las caderas incitándolo a moverse y el curvó los labios.

—siempre tan hiperactiva.

—Cállate y bésame —lo jaló del cuello con los brazos y lo besó mientras lo obligaba a moverse. El salió de nuevo y volvió a entrar hasta el fondo. La embistió fuerte y con un ritmo lento para enloquecerla y enloquecerse el mismo con la lentitud.

¡Ah!

Ella era tan cálida y deliciosa. Volvió a embestir y entrar en ella. Kagome gimió.

—Eres condenadamente caliente —volvió a salir y entrar—. Haces lo que quieres conmigo —embestida otra vez y gemido—. Me encantas —embestida—. Me vuelves loco.

Aceleró el ritmo entrando y saliendo sin detenerse. Haciendo crujir la madera de la diminuta cama de cedro. Kagome sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo apoderarse de ella y las embestidas potentes y frondosas de Inuyasha. Estaba perdiendo la cordura de nuevo. Y era sensacional. Con cada embestida quería más y más rápido.

Gimió cuando la explosión de un orgasmo perfecto le recorrió desde la punta hasta los pies y la elevó hasta el infinito. Casi sintió tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Era precioso. Sintió el propio orgasmo de Inuyasha dentro de ella y su semilla derramarse en su interior. El líquido caliente llenándola por completo. Era tan perfecto.

Inuyasha dejó caer su peso sobre ella, pero eso no la molestó en lo absoluto, en cambio lo rodeó con los brazos. Le acarició la espalda y sonrió al sentir ese regocijo en su corazón. Era amor y lo sabía perfectamente. Amaba a ese hombre como a nada en el mundo.

Inuyasha se apoyó en los brazos para levantarse y se rodó a un lado de ella, atrayéndola con un brazo. La recostó en su pecho y le besó la masa de cabellos azabache.

Kagome podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Había cerrado los ojos, pero el escucharlo era casi estarlo viendo. Sentía que aun en la oscuridad siempre lo iba a encontrar. No había forma de perderlo de vista.

—Inuyasha —susurró y le contestó con un mudo "mmm" ella abrió los ojos y vio los de él cerrados—. Perdón. —pero él ya dormía. Y lo sabía por su pausada respiración que se había controlado. Mejor así, pensó.

Lo miró de nuevo. Quería grabarse cada detalle del rostro masculino. Sus pestañas largas, su perfil ascético, sus labios perfectos para ella y su pecho firme y tan protector. Las largas piernas cubiertas de fino vello rubio.

Deseaba poder quedarse así para siempre, que nunca tuviese que separarse nunca más de él, pero era imposible tenerlo cerca sin hacerle daño. Él era la única cosa que cambiaría por su amor, y era perfectamente lo que le había dicho.

Había algo más importante que el amor que sentía y esa era la vida de él. Nunca se perdonaría perderlo para siempre por un absurdo capricho como le decía su madre. Y se lo había dejado bien claro. Si no se alejaba de Inuyasha le mataría. Ella no podía imaginarse siquiera un mundo sin él. Sin su ególatra presencia. Sin su sonrisa jactanciosa, sin sus ojos color oro. No podía imaginarse una vida sin él.

Así que prefería dejarlo y llevar una vida sin felicidad a una eternidad sin él. Ella se encargaría de recordar el amor por los dos si es que él decidía odiarla después de esa noche.

Ya de por sí había puesto en peligro la vida de su amado estando ahí con él, pero confiaba en que Ayame no diría nada. Por todos los santos del cielo que Ayame no dijera nada.

Una preocupación la inundó de imaginarse de nuevo una vida sin él. Tenía que alejarse de él para no causarle problemas. Después de la boda su madre cumpliría su parte del trato al dejar en paz la seguridad de Inuyasha. Eso esperaba.

Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente, y aunque Koga no era malo, ni siquiera feo, no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos. El chico se había esmerado todo ese tiempo en tratar de enamorarla y en cierta parte había logrado obtener su cariño, pero no del modo que él quería.

No lograba sentir nada con sus besos ni siquiera las mismas caricias en el mismo lugar que Inuyasha le hacía, pero a quien engañaba, no eran las mismas caricias, porque no era así. Inuyasha era único. Pobre Koga, ella fingía orgasmos y cuando los lograba era por pensar en el ambarino.

La habitación se iluminó por un relámpago y luego el sonido recio del trueno resonó en la habitación. Del otro lado la lluvia caía a torrentes y repiqueteaba en la ventana escurriéndose al golpear contra ella.

Si el mundo se estuviese acabando en ese momento podría aceptar feliz el fin, pues no deseaba nada más que Inuyasha. Ella nunca iba a desear nada más que estar junto a él.

Aun así no podía estar más a su lado, por más que lo deseara.

Se levantó intentando no mover tanto la cama para no despertarlo y recogió su ropa interior del piso, luego fue por la restante hasta la sala. Se metió en el vestido y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo por la tela húmeda. Vio los zapatos, pero no se los calzó para no hacer ruido.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación y dejó ver el cuadro solitario en el fondo del cuarto cubierto por una manta. Estaba claro que no debía ver la obra inconclusa de un pintor, pero al menos quería ver lo último que pintaba Inuyasha. Se acercó hasta el cuadro y levantó la manta.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago cuando otro relámpago iluminó el cuarto revelándole lo que estaba pintado en el papiro. Era ella.

Inuyasha la seguía retratando. Eso era tan doloroso para ella. Él la amaba, ¡Dios! ¡La amaba! Nunca lo había dudado, pero eso era demasiado para ella. No quería causarle dolor y mucho menos sufrimiento. No se lo perdonaría nunca, y aun así tendría que hacerlo.

—ojalá me olvides pronto. —Susurró al inmenso silencio de la sala y con el nudo causándole un dolor inmenso en la garganta—. Te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien quiere matarme? Lo sé, pero no me guarden tanto rencor. Les recuerdo que las historias, A VECES tiene finales felices. <strong>

**Gracias por los hermosos reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. En verdad que me hacen inmensamente feliz. Nunca pensé que les gustase la historia, claro que fue reto de Sayra, pero en verdad me quebré la cabeza buscando una buena trama para la canción que ella me estaba dando. Al final salió esto. **

**También pido disculpas por tardar tanto, tenía pensado actualizar hasta que me entregaran mi examen de administración de operaciones y tener una calificación decente, así que como pueden ver, tuve una calificación decente y el capítulo está publicado. **

**Chicas, las quiero. Besos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. Los ocupo sin fines lucrativos y con el único propósito de entretener.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Inuyasha miró con desgano el cuadro que acababa de terminar. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana y de la tarde ultimándole detalles y después de verlo terminado en lugar de sentirse satisfecho, se sentía desmoralizado. Era como si las cosas hubiesen dejado de tener sentido.

Ya era más de una semana que había visto a Kagome, sin embargo le parecía que de eso eran mil años. El tiempo se le hacía una eternidad y los minutos pasaban arrastrándose en el reloj. La mañana que había despertado sin ella a su lado era terriblemente húmeda y lluviosa. La noche pasada había dejado estragos en el paisaje, para convertirlo en un lúgubre y pastoso día.

No había intentado buscarla, se había resignado a que ella se hubiese marchado sin más. Habían tenido la oportunidad de resarcir sus heridas y olvidarse de todo, pero ella había escogido irse de su lado para hacer una vida donde él no figuraba. Aun recordaba su cuerpo debajo del suyo y el sonido gutural de su garganta aunado a los movimientos de diosa contra sus embestidas, ese recuerdo lo atormentaba todas las noches desde que ella no estaba, pero por más que los sonidos lo hicieran volver a revivir aquello una y otra vez, era imposible que ella volviera.

Tenía la sensación de que una parte de su corazón había muerto cuando ella se había levantado en la madrugada para irse. La había visto levantarse y vestirse con parsimonia en medio de la oscuridad. No la había detenido aun cuando todo él gritaba y se retorcía por ir y tomarla de los brazos y rogarle que no se fuese. Aun cuando el pecho le había dolido como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca con tal saña y rabia.

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir la soledad abrazadora en su corazón. Tenía miedo de la soledad, de no tener cerca Kagome, de no saber si la volvería a ver. Era un sentimiento desgarrador y un latigazo profundo.

Decidió que buscaría la forma de vivir con los recuerdos sin importar que estos fuesen más escabrosos que la realidad. Tenía toda una vida para intentar olvidarla aun sabiendo que era lo más estúpido que haría en su vida.

Su Kagome se había ido y tal vez para siempre.

Cuando terminó el cuadro, bajó la manta y se fue directo a la recamara. Intentó dormir, pero solo se dedicó a dar vueltas en la cama y dos horas más tarde decidió que no lograría conciliar el sueño sin antes haberse fumado un cigarro. Era su nuevo vicio desde que había perdido a la azabache.

Cuando salió del departamento el frío de la noche le golpeó directo en la cara y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. No llevaba nada para cubrirse del frío, pero no le importó demasiado. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la tienda y salió con lo que había decidido ir a buscar.

Quiso mandarle un mensaje a Sango para platicar un rato con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el celular en el departamento. Eso también le restó importancia. Caminó de regreso y cruzó unas cuantas calles hacia el parque, que para esa hora ya estaba solitario e inmerso en una tenue oscuridad. Las lámparas apenas lograban alumbrar la densa noche, además de que la luna no brillaba, estaba cubierta por unas cuantas nubes que anunciaban lluvia.

Se paseó por los alrededores como un alma en pena y cuando se terminó tres cigarros dio media vuelta para volver al departamento. Las calles estaban desoladas y la esquina hasta el departamento estaba oscura a falta de una lámpara que se había descompuesto hacía más de un mes.

Cuando llegó hasta esa esquina y dobló, un hombre se le plantó en frente. Tenía el cabello negro espeso hasta los hombros y un brillo rojizo en los ojos, tenía una complexión atlética muy trabajada y unas manos capaces de destrozar a un hombre. Inuyasha lo contempló sin inmutarse en el peligro que corría en ese momento. A continuación el hombre sonrió de lado y un sonido hueco resonó en el silencio. Inuyasha sintió un líquido caliente recorrerle desde la cabeza hasta el hueco del cuello. Después de eso la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el sonido de una conversación se hizo tan lejano hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

.-.

¿Quién había dicho que el tiempo sana las heridas? Kagome pensó que la persona que lo había dicho estaba completamente equivocada. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que había dejado a Inuyasha en su departamento y aun podía recordar el olor de la habitación y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana. Y la inmensa sensación de regocijo que sintió al estar cerca de él. Era una emoción indescriptible.

Aun por las noches recordaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre el suyo. Las caricias y la forma de sus manos, la precaria y fugaz muestra de amor. Recordaba como fuego la imagen descompuesta de su rostro y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho. Era como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de marchar y quedase estancado ahí, donde ellos dos habían sido uno solo. Donde quizá no habría marcha atrás, y a donde quizá ya no volvería.

Esa mañana era especialmente fría y para recuerdo, la temporada de frio y lluvias había empezado ese mismo día en que lo vio. El tiempo había conspirado en su contra para recordarle lo triste que era no estar a su lado.

Faltaban poco más de 24 horas para tener que vivir a lado de otro hombre, al que no amaba, para siempre. Y Dios sabía que había intentado por todos los medios librarse de ese fantasma emocional que la embargaba por las noches, sin lograr absolutamente nada. Hasta había considerado la idea de estar con Koga, que él le hiciera el amor y hacerle borrar las imágenes del primero, pero no pudo, en definitiva. Se había arrepentido en el último momento. Ahora sabía que era lo más tonto que había hecho.

El pitido de la alarma a un lado de su cama la sobresaltó de momento. Llevaba media hora despierta, aun sin poner un pie fuera de la cama. Observó la hora. 7:00 a.m., tenía exactamente una hora para quedar presentable. Koga llegaría a las ocho de la mañana para llevarla a desayunar y ultimar cosas de la boda.

Aunque en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima gana de salir de la cama, tenía planeado como mucho salir para comer, pero no podía dejar plantado a Koga y menos estando el monstruo de su madre escudriñando cada paso que daba.

Retiró la colcha y se extendió por toda la cama. Iba a ser uno de esos tantos días pesados que tenía desde que se había comprometido.

Escuchó unos pasos cerca de la puerta y poquito después los golpes. No se inmutó en mirar hacia ella, a esa hora todas las mañanas Ayame aparecía para ayudarla a escoger la ropa.

—Buenos días princesa. —pegó un brinco en la cama. Koga estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Traía un traje negro y una corbata a juego. Estaba guapísimo, y ella echa un lio.

—Koga, lo siento, no creía que tu…

—Tranquila, es mi culpa por no avisar —la interrumpió—, pero de eso se trataba, tenía que ser sorpresa. —caminó hasta quedar a un lado de la cama y depositó un beso en la frente de Kagome. El olor a colonia maderada le inundó las fosas nasales. Era típico de Koga estar siempre tan presentable.

—deja que me vista por favor.

—Lo harás, he traído a la doncella de mi madre, quiere enseñarte algunas cosas con respecto al guardarropa —Kagome lo miró ceñuda. Nunca había tenido problemas para vestirse apropiadamente. En todo caso Ayame estaba para auxiliarla. No necesitaba a nadie más.

—Koga, creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso, —arremetió levantándose de la cama. Pasó a un lado de él y caminó hasta la ventana—. Ya tengo a mi doncella y esa es Aya...

—son cuestiones de mi madre, ya sabes cómo es, por favor, solo ésta vez. —Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos—. Cuando nos cacemos no necesitaras que nadie te diga lo que vas a hacer. Lo prometo.

Kagome sabía que eso sería imposible. Su madre seguiría detrás de ella aun cuando estuviese casada. Miró a Koga, parecía realmente feliz. Al menos alguien iba a ser feliz después de todo aquello. Se obligó a sonreírle.

Koga la abrazó tan fuerte que los huesos le tronaron y ella no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de sus labios. Koga la llenó de besos. En la cara, el cuello, las mejillas y bajó hasta los hombros y luego tomó sus pechos.

—tengo ganas de hacerte el amor. —le susurró y era obvio que tenía ganas de hacerle el amor, sus caricias se lo demostraban, pero no estaba preparada, ¡por Dios! Tenía una semana que había estado con Inuyasha, no podría, de verdad que no.

Continuó besándola y llenando de besos su cuello. Apretó los labios cuando él bajó hasta sus pezones y le tomó uno con los dientes. Mordisqueándoselo suavemente.

No sintió nada.

Estaba frustrada, no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Inuyasha, y tampoco quería dejar de pensarlo. Quería alejar a Koga y a sus desabridas caricias, pero esa espinita de culpabilidad la detenía.

—Koga, yo…

—Por favor —rogó él y la levantó en brazos. La obligó a rodearle las caderas con las piernas y la llevó hasta el tocador. En poco menos de un segundo los perfumes de Kagome estuvieron regados por el piso. El olor de las fragancias le revolvió el estómago.

—Koga, detente —se escuchó decir más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado. Y él se tensó ante la firmeza de su voz. La miró. Estaba confundido aun cuando sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que deseo, pero ella no podía. Se cubrió con una mano el pezón que tenía descubierto y se bajó del tocador—. Quiero que la noche de bodas sea especial.

—Kagome, no es como si fuese la primera vez que tenemos sexo. —ella se tensó. Hasta el mismo lo sabía, aquello era solo sexo. Aun así se sentía ofendida. Necesitaba despejarse la mente y teniéndolo cerca interfiriendo en sus pensamientos no era buena manera de arreglar las cosas. —. Solo quiero estar una vez más con mi futura esposa, por favor…

—para ti solo es sexo, y yo no quiero ser tu juguete sexual Koga. —él la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda. A ella se le apachurró el corazón.

—vamos cariño, tú no eres mi juguete sexual, eres mi vida entera. —Kagome se alejó del agarre y se plantó frente a él.

—entonces espera hasta la noche de bodas, es lo único que te pido. —Koga la jaló y la estrujó fuerte. Kagome podía escuchar el sonido de su acelerado corazón y las palpitaciones debajo del lino. Él era bueno. Ojala algún día pudiese llegar a corresponderle un poco.

—Muy bien hermosa, —la alejó de él—, si ese es tu deseo, así será. —le depositó un beso en la coronilla y luego la abrazó.

—gracias. —susurró aun apenada por su comportamiento. Se suponía que iba a ser su esposa, y no debía alejar de esa manera a su futuro esposo. Koga estaba siendo comprensible con ella y una vez que estuviesen casados no tendría motivos ni pretextos para alejarse de sus caricias.

Él la sostuvo largo rato en sus brazos, para incomodidad de Kagome. Se sentía desesperada por deshacer el abrazo, pero no encontraba la forma adecuada de alejarlo sin hacerle daño. Koga no era mala persona, de hecho él no estaba enterado de los planes de su madre, por lo que no había culpa en él, pero no podía darle más cariño que el de amigos.

Le pasó las manos por los brazos y se alejó de él intentando no parecer demasiado tosca.

—Tengo que vestirme —Koga abrió los labios para hablar, pero ella se le adelantó—. Has pasar a la doncella de tu madre, aquí la espero.

Koga sonrió de lado y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. A continuación caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró dejando un eco en la espaciosa habitación. Kagome se dejó caer rendida en la cama. Cinco minutos después entró la doncella de la señora Fujiwara. La vistió de traje y le enseñó algunas técnicas básicas de maquillaje. No era que Kagome no supiese maquillarse, pero para la familia de Koga era muy importante la presentación y ella suponía que su maquillaje era demasiado simple para cuando fuese una señora.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó hasta el recibidor y Koga la recibió de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.

—te vez preciosa —ella se obligó a sonreír.

—sabes que prefiero mi estilo.

—tranquila cariño, no será para siempre de ésta forma.

—eso espero.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión pasada las 8 de la noche, solo tenía en mente meterse en la cama e ir directamente a dormir. Él día había estado demasiado movido y los pies le dolían demasiado como para mantenerse en pie un minuto más.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación después de despedirse de Koga y cuando entró en ella encontró a Ayame sentada en el borde de su cama. En cuanto la vio entrar pegó un brinco y se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué sucede Ayame? —la pelirroja se mostró serena por un momento, y casi al instante empezó a abrir la boca intentando decir algo, sin embargo nada salía de sus labios. Kagome la tomó de las manos y la guió hasta la orilla de la cama—. Tranquilízate y dime lo que pasa.

—es que yo no debería de decírselo. —Kagome enarcó una ceja sin entender lo que le decía.

—pues entonces no lo hagas.

—pero si no lo hago me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

—entonces no lo pienses y habla por el amor de Dios mujer —contestó desesperada ante el rodeo que le estaba dando Ayame. Ésta bajó la mirada y asintió. Se formó un silencio y a Kagome le pareció una eternidad hasta que se dignó a hablar.

—sé que muchas veces uno nunca se casa con el amor de su vida y que quizá por la cobardía de uno mismo, dejamos escapar la posibilidad que se nos planta enfrente. —Levantó la mirada y Kagome vio que Ayame tenía los ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas—. Yo he sido una cobarde. El hombre al que amo ni siquiera sabe que existo y creo que nunca lo sabrá, pero por esa misma razón entiendo por lo que está pasando usted. —a Kagome se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿y qué es por lo que estoy pasando?

—usted ama a un hombre con el que no puede estar. —se levantó de la orilla de la cama y quedó parada frente a la chica que la miraba con ternura. Ayame sabía lo suyo con Inuyasha y solo Dios sabía de qué más estaba enterada—. Lo supe desde el día de su compromiso. Lo vi salir del despacho demasiado consternado y cuando la vi salir a usted supe que lo amaba. Esa… —tartamudeó— es la misma mirada que yo tengo cada vez que veo al hombre que amo y cada que no puedo decirle lo que siento.

—Ayame, ¿por qué me dices todo eso?

—yo sabía que usted no ama al joven Koga, y que su madre había arreglado todo el asunto de la boda sin su consentimiento.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—se sorprendería de lo que uno se puede enterar en la cocina. —Kagome se relajó y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Las manos le hormigueaban y le comenzaban a sudar.

—supongo que nada está oculto en esta casa. —Ayame asintió y tomó de las manos a Kagome.

—en la mañana escuché a su madre hablando con el señor Myoga. Hablaron de que el asunto que le preocupaba estaría arreglado, que solo estaban esperando la orden. —Kagome siguió escuchando sin decir absolutamente nada, pero algo le decía que el asunto tenía que ver con Inuyasha. Una parte de su cerebro se llenó de pánico mientras que la otra estaba intentando controlar las emociones que bullían en su interior.

—Hace unos días escuché también —un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas—. No soy una chismosa, no piense mal de mí, solo que las situaciones se han presentado.

—no estoy pensando nada malo de ti. Continúa por favor Ayame.

—pues escuché que la habían visto salir de la habitación del pintor. —a Kagome se le hizo hielo la sangre en las venas. La habían descubierto. Santo Dios, Inuyasha estaba en peligro.

Se levantó de la cama y zarandeó a la pelirroja de los hombros. Esta se estremeció y se levantó de la cama para no terminar peor.

—dime todo lo que sabes.

—lo han secuestrado señorita, lo escuché yo misma. No sé dónde lo tienen, pero el señor Myoga sabe exactamente donde está porque fue quien llevó a cabo todo el plan.

Kagome soltó a Ayame cuando fue consciente de la fuerza con la que la estaba tomando. Ella no tenía la culpa, pero estaba desesperada y necesita saber de Inuyasha.

—pensé que debía saberlo.

—gracias Ayame. —Kagome dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Llevaba el corazón desbocado de miedo y de preocupación. Sabía que el haber estado con él aquél día le traería consecuencias desastrosas, pero nunca pensó que no sería capaz de protegerlo.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo y no haberlo conocido nunca, haberlo mantenido a salvo por muchos años, que hubiese conocido a otra mujer que pudiese ser digna de su amor. Ese simple pensamiento la llenó de un sentimiento desgarrador, pero si las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera él estaría a salvo.

Ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de verlo con vida sano y salvo.

.-.

**Mil gracias por su interminable apoyo para con el fic. Las que han estado presentes a pesar de mis tardanzas y las que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario.**

**Sayra, espero que las cosas vayan de acuerdo a tu gusto, nena, lo hago con mucho entusiasmo. Tus palabras me reconfortan y son mi mejor pago. **

**Se acerca el final de este reto que me ha dado olores de cabeza, pero que de igual manera me ha enamorado. **

**Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos y con el único propósito de entretener. **

**Capítulo 6.**

Kagome apuró el paso en cuanto estuvo fuera de la habitación. Y aunque los pies le dolían de haber caminado casi todo el día, era un dolor que no se comparaba con la preocupación que sentía en ese momento. El largo y oscuro pasillo hacia la habitación de su madre se le hizo interminable. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de su alcoba y dudo un momento antes de tocar. Al final dio un pequeño golpe que en realidad apenas lo había escuchado ella misma. Cuando pensó que no había tocado lo suficientemente fuerte, la puerta se abrió. Una de las doncellas de su madre salía con una palangana de agua e hizo una pequeña inclinación cuando Kagome se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. La chica desapareció cuando dobló en el pasillo y aprovechó el momento para hablarle de una buena vez.

Adentro reconoció la enorme cama de dosel. Las dos lámparas a cada uno de los lados y la enorme ventana frente a la cama. En el otro extremo estaba el diván que había sido de su padre. La habitación estaba exactamente igual a como ella recordaba. Después de que su padre había muerto solo había entrado una vez para recoger sus cosas personales. De las cuales su madre se había interesado muy poco. Poco después no quedó rastro de objetos personales más que aquel diván en el que lo había visto sentado tantas veces.

Siempre había sido una hija ejemplar y muy pocas veces les había causado problemas a sus padres, pero después de lo ocurrido con su progenitor algo en aquella familia se había quebrado. Su madre nunca había sido la más amorosa y mucho menos la más comprensiva, sin embargo las cosas habían empeorado después de aquello.

Se había interesado por sus planes a futuro y la había obligado a estudiar una carrera en leyes que ella no deseaba, aun así lo aceptó, porque creyó que era lo más sensato. Conservar una buena comunicación con su madre era lo primordial. Y cuando creyó que las cosas mejoraban, a ella, a su madre, se le ocurrió que también podía decidir con quién casarla. Eso ya no lo había permitido, pero después de amenazarla con poner en riesgo la vida de Inuyasha, había abandonado cualquier posibilidad. Su corazón se había hecho pedazos cuando tuvo que dejarlo, pero nada comparaba el dolor de verlo aquel día en la fiesta de compromiso.

Seguía siendo el mismo Inuyasha que ella recordaba. Fuerte, viril, masculino y ella lo amaba. Sabía que seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Tanto le había costado intentar olvidarse de él. A pensar solo en su prometido Koga y en que pronto tendría una vida en común. Una vida en la que no existía más que dinero, lujos y un matrimonio perfecto ante la sociedad. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, porque su madre no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa. Inuyasha estaba en peligro y ella tenía que ayudarlo.

Recorrió de nuevo la habitación con la mirada y se detuvo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. La estancia se llenó del fuerte olor a sándalo y naranja. Repudiaba aquel olor, aun así no se amilanó. Su madre levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa carente de honestidad. Traía una bata de baño blanca y levantaba las manos para no estropearse la manicura que seguramente acababan de hacerle. Algo tan vanidoso.

—creía que aun estabas de compras con Koga. —Kagome negó y caminó hasta estar al lado de su madre. El colchón se hundió ante su peso y en el otro extremo al de su madre—. ¿Puedes pasarme esa crema? —ladeó el rostro y tomó la botella de uno de los burós. Su madre lo recibió y empezó a frotarse el cuerpo. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Las palabras le venían una y otra vez, pero le era imposible formar una oración coherente y significativa que no la enfureciera. Si algo salía mal, Inuyasha podría… negó ante ese pensamiento y se levantó para rodear uno de los bordes de la cama con sus dedos. Le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza por el nerviosismo que la embargaba pero trató de no amedrentarse.

—hay rumores de que Inuyasha está secuestrado. —susurró sin mirarla.

—¿ah, sí? —preguntó como que no queriendo—. Se lo tiene merecido. —aquellas palabras lejos de enfurecerla, la desesperaron. Su madre se había levantado la bata para frotarse las piernas con crema.

—Creí que teníamos un trato —murmuró sin vacilación. Volvió a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

—Bueno —dijo la señora—, es lo mismo que yo pensé querida. Pero me temó que la primera que no cumplió con su parte del trato fuiste tú. Los chismes de los que una se llega a enterar son sorprendentes. Deberías haber estado en el club cuando esa mujer fea y regordeta que tanto detesto comenzó a decir que al parecer habías quedado maravillada con el pintor porque hasta te habías tomado la molestia de ir a darle las gracias. —aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre. Alguien la había visto con Inuyasha.

—yo…

—no me tomes por estúpida Kagome, ¿crees que no sé qué te has ido a revolcar con él? Estas muy lejos de tomarme el pelo querida, y ahora si no quieres que a ese bastardo, asqueroso y mugriento pintor le pase algo, es mejor que te alistes y estés presentable y radiante para tu boda.

—No me voy a casar —susurró mirándose las manos temblorosas. Algo la estaba haciendo tomar aquella decisión. No lo sabía, pero no confiaba en su madre, ni es su palabra para mantener a Inuyasha salvo.

—¿qué dijiste? —la mujer se levantó de la cama y tomó a Kagome de los hombros. La zarandeó hasta que creyó que le dislocaba los huesos—. ¿Quién te crees apara desobedecerme?

—supongo que una mujer enamorada. —manoteó para quitársela de encima y se levantó—. Creo que tengo edad suficiente para saber con quién casarme. Lo lamento por Koga, pero no pienso llevar esto más lejos de lo que ya ha llegado.

—¿no entiendes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien?

—¿por el mío o por el tuyo? A mí no me beneficia esto en nada. —comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—si das un paso por esa puerta no lo vuelves a ver. —eso la hizo detenerse en seco. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? Pensó que su madre podría ser fría, calculadora, manipuladora, egoísta, pero ¿asesina? Se giró a verla y le encontró un brillo de maldad en los ojos que la estremeció por completo. Parecía satisfecha con haberla hecho detenerse, como si tuviese el control de la situación en sus manos. Kagome tragó saliva porque la garganta se le había quedado seca y cuando se recuperó, respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—creo que tenemos la fortuna suficiente para pasar la vida sin necesidades. Las empresas van viento en popa y las cuentas del banco suben cada mes, sin contar las rentas de los departamentos y los hoteles, no entiendo en qué te afecta que yo me case con Inuyasha. —su madre soltó una risilla y luego caminó hacia ella.

—Lo que sucede querida, es que no voy a permitir que un muerto de hambre se aproveche de ti y de tu inocencia para poner las manos encima de nuestra fortuna —dio media vuelta con las manos en la espalda. Iba descalza y los pies huesudos y blancos iban dejando huellas sobre la alfombra—. Koga es el partido perfecto. Viene de buena familia, son accionistas en la empresa y su fortuna casi se compara con la de nosotros. Es ideal para ti.

—pero yo no quiero un hombre ideal, yo quiero a Inuyasha.

—¡basta de estupideces Kagome! —Gritó la mujer volviéndose sobre sus talones—. Además Koga parece estar muy enamorado de ti. Te conferirá estabilidad y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada durante el resto de tu vida. Entonces yo igual podré vivir en paz.

—Koga no se merece eso.

—¿y qué importa?

—ya lo decidí y no pienso seguir con esta farsa, —Kagome se giró y tocó el pomo de la puerta. Sintió miedo de lo que sucedería, pero si no era ahora, no era nunca—. Has lo que quieras con la fortuna de papá. Gástala toda como te plazca, me importa muy poco, no pienso quitarte ni un peso si eso es lo que te preocupa y por Inuyasha no te preocupes. El no verá ni un peso de tu fortuna. —salió de la habitación con un portazo. No esperó ver la reacción de su madre por miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar. Ahora lo más importante era buscar a Inuyasha. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, pero algo tenía que hacer, porque no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

Telefoneó el número de Sango para preguntarle por Inuyasha, pero estaba desconectado y al final no pudo comunicarse con ella. Sus nervios aumentaron. Cuanto lo sentía no haber velado más por su seguridad, ahora ya había renunciado a todo, pero ¿de qué servía si su vida estaba en peligro? Dejó de lamentarse y tomó valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Salió de la mansión y el chofer la llevó al departamento de Koga. Era tarde y tal vez él estuviese durmiendo, pero era la única persona a la que podía recurrir. Si él no la ayudaba, no sabía que sería de ella. Entró en elevador y las puertas de este se abrieron cuando quedó en el piso de Koga. Su departamento era el del último pasillo. La puerta estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas, de forma que el pasillo se volvía fantasmagórico. Sin embargo no era momentos de titubeos. Tocó el timbre y espero a obtener respuesta. Al no recibirla volvió a tocarlo. Casi al instante la puerta se abrió y la cara adormilada de Koga se asomó por detrás de la puerta que tenía puesta la cadena.

—amor, ¿pero qué haces aquí a esta hora, pasó algo? —preguntó mientras quitaba la cadena y le daba paso para que entrara. Kagome entró y en el interior las luces estaban igual apagadas. Koga deslizó una mano por la pared y la habitación se iluminó.

—me temo que no es una visita muy grata. —Kagome lo observó de pies a cabeza. Solo traía puesto un bóxer dejando casi todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se obligó a no mirarlo.

—tu visita siempre me es grata. —le contestó caminando hacia ella.

—no es eso a lo que me refiero Koga —se apretó las manos temblorosas y se preparó con suficiente valor para lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Él se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros. Kagome retrocedió—. No voy a casarme contigo.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio. El sonido de su respiración acelerada y el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho eran los únicos sonidos que le aseguraban que no era un sueño. Tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de evitar su mirada, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que levantarla porque no podía quedarse así para siempre.

Koga retrocedió y fue directo hasta la licorera a un lado de la pequeña sala. Kagome lo vio deslizarse con la más completa parsimonia, como si no hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho. Estaba calmado. Él se sirvió una copa de whisky y lo apuró todo de un solo trago. Cuando dejó la copa de nuevo en la repisa la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos café la traspasaron por completo. Había dolor en ellos, un dolor apenas perceptible, pero ella lo reconocía.

—es el pintor, ¿cierto? —Kagome se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía?—. Llevo sabiéndolo desde hace un par de días. —pareciese que leyera sus pensamientos. Él caminó hasta ella.

—Koga yo… —le puso un frio dedo en los labios y calló sus palabras.

—debo decir que cuando me enteré no podía creerlo, pero hoy en tu habitación terminé de comprobarlo. —él se alejó de ella y fue directo hasta uno de los muebles. Kagome dudó en seguirlo por miedo, pero no pretendía quedarse parada como una estúpida—. No sé por qué creí que podría sobrellevarlo. Pensé que después de la boda te olvidarías de él y que yo podría hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la verdad es que era imposible. Y al parecer también para ti.

—no era mi intención hacerte daño. —él se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

—si me lo hubieses explicado lo habría entendido. —arguyó él—. No hubiésemos llegado tan lejos con los planes de boda.

—no podía decirte nada. Mi madre me tenía amenazada. —él no dijo nada y Kagome no pudo seguir explicándole. Él parecía demasiado sereno, como si aquello no le afectara.

—bueno, supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada. No puedo obligarte Kag. —Se levantó del mueble y luego la tomó del brazo—. Yo me encargaré de cancelar la boda, no te preocupes.

—Koga… —la voz le salió irreconocible pero igual decidió continuar—. Mi madre lo tiene secuestrado.

—eres una mujer sin escrúpulos, ¿lo sabías? —contestó él después de un largo silencio. Se dirigió a la habitación y cinco minutos después salió y la llevó hasta el estacionamiento.

Mientras iban en el auto reparó en que en verdad no tenía escrúpulos. Después de decirle que no se pensaba casar con él, le pedía ayuda, ¿Qué clase de mujer hacia aquello? Supuso que una mujer desesperada.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó cuando vio que él parecía saber exactamente a donde ir.

—tengo un amigo que puedo ayudarnos. —él se giró en ese momento a verla—. Kag, te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar. —el debió haber visto su preocupación en los ojos para haberle dicho aquellas palabras, que en eso momento la llenaron de una efímera tranquilidad.

Media hora después llegaron a un barrio que Kagome había visto muchas veces en televisión y no precisamente por ser el más pacífico. La última noticia que había tenido de aquel lugar era una trifulca que había dejado casi diez muertos. Se obligó a alejar eso pensamientos y siguió a Koga que iba entrando en una casita ribeteada de alambre de púas. Un perro les salió el paso, pero él no se alarmó ni se retiró del lugar. Ella por el contrario se aferró a su brazo cuando el animal comenzó a ladrarles.

—Vamos chico, déjalo ya —un hombre de tez morena salió de la puerta principal de la casa. Traía un cigarro en los labios y trataba de encenderlo. El perro se alejó al escuchar la voz de su amo y ellos pudieron avanzar hasta llegar al hombre.

—no creí que volvería a verte por aquí.

—vengo a cobrar los favores que me debes. —contestó Koga. Su voz sonaba más amenazadora de lo que Kagome recordaba.

—Bueno —dijo el hombre—, para que vengas a las dos de la mañana a cobrarme un favor, debe ser algo verdaderamente grave. —Koga ladeó la cabeza y luego asintió. Kagome hasta ese momento fue consciente de que aún seguía pegada a su brazo y lo soltó.

Se hizo a un lado y los invitó a pasar. A comparación con el exterior tan común y desarrapado. El interior era una mansión, por así decirlo. Había jarrones de lujo, mesas de cedro, una pequeña sala tapizada de café y una mesita en el centro donde había un polvo blanco. Kagome supo que significaba aquello, pero no hizo ademanes de sorprenderse porque eso era lo menos que le importaba.

Se sorprendió cuando Koga le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acompañó hasta el mueble. Tomó asiento a lado de ella y ahora su mano se posó sobre una de sus piernas. Kagome supuso que era una forma de protegerla de esa gente.

—tienen secuestrado a… —él dudó, pero al instante se recuperó—. Un amigo, Inuyasha Taisho.

—No ha habido ningún secuestro por esta zona —aseguró el hombre mientras sacaba el humo del cigarro por la boca.

—pero algo debes de saber.

—siéndote sincero, hace una semana una mujer vino a contratar los servicios, pero al final no llegamos a ningún acuerdo. Aunque puede que alguien más haya tomado el dinero del trabajo. Me tomaría todo el día investigar y la…

—no juegues conmigo. Nunca rechazarías un trabajo como ese. —lo interrumpió. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y luego ladeó el rostro. Apoyó las manos en el borde del mueble y la miró. A Kagome le recorrió un escalofrío de miedo. En aquellos ojos había muerte.

—no lo acepté, sin embargo uno de mis hombres me informó de ese secuestro ayer por la mañana. Nunca me han interesado los asuntos de otros así que lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte la dirección. No quiero que mi nombre se vea embarrado en nada de esto, sabes que la policía me tiene gran cariño.

Kagome experimentó una especie de alivió cuando supo que podrían encontrar a Inuyasha. Sin embargo una nueva preocupación la embargó. ¿Se encontraría bien? Santo Dios, si algo malo le había pasado a Inuyasha, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se levantó del mueble de un salto en cuanto el hombre les dijo como llegar hasta un antiguo almacén del otro lado de la ciudad. Significaba un par de horas más de camino, por lo tanto no tenían tiempo que perder. Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar hasta el auto, de pronto sintió las manos de Koga en sus caderas y al momento sus brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

—Kagome, yo te amo. —le susurró. Ella había pensado que no le afectaba lo que le había dicho, pero al parecer Koga en realidad la amaba. Se le apachurró el corazón ante sus palabras. Ella no hizo nada por deshacer el abrazo, aun cuando tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo y encontrar a Inuyasha.

Entonces Koga la giró y le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Él tenía los ojos rojos, y mostraban una profunda tristeza, sus ojos estaban inundados de fugaces lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y mostrarle la magnitud de su amor.

Iba a implorarle de nuevo que la perdonara, pero él se le adelantó y la besó. Era un beso carente de pasión, porque simplemente era un beso de adiós. Un beso que la dejaba libre de compromiso alguno. En él iban todos los sueños que él había compartido con ella y que jamás se verían hechos. Uno en el que iban promesas a futuro y todas las peleas que hubiesen tenido como esposos. Los viajes y los encuentros nocturnos. Todos los hijos que pudieron haber tenido y los nietos que habrían llegado junto a unas canas y un bastón. Algo que iba quedando en la profundidad de ese beso.

A ella se le escurrieron las lágrimas. El corazón se le hizo pedazos al ver a Koga de esa manera. Era un hombre lleno de sentimientos hermosos. Y ella no podía amarlo. Koga la soltó en ese momento y la ayudó a entrar al auto.

—Perdóname —le susurró cuando él tomó el asiento de conductor. Koga pareció no haberla escuchado y arrancó.

—debo dejarte libre porque de otra manera no me lo perdonaría nunca. —ella iba a responder, pero él le subió a la radio y le quedó claro que él quería dejar ese tema.

Sus temores aumentaron con cada segundo que pasaba, como si cada uno de esos segundos fuera un suspiro de Inuyasha. Trató de detener la diatriba de pensamientos fatalistas que le llegaron a la cabeza. Inuyasha tenía que estar bien. Por ella y porque lo amaba.

* * *

><p>!JA! Me encanta hacer sufrir a mi hermosa retadora. Y como debo actualizar cada que ella comente el capítulo, pues aquí está. Espero no me mates. Al menos deja que acabe con la historia. Ya solo faltan dos capítulos para finalizar.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos y con el único propósito de entretener. **

**Capítulo 7.**

Inuyasha despertó cuando sintió un pequeño tirón del pantalón. Quiso estirar las manos, pero se encontró que estaban amarradas detrás de él. La fricción de la cuerda con su muñeca le provocó un ardor insoportable. Parecía que llevaba días ahí, pues las manos moreteadas y las garras del pantalón que traía así se lo demostraban. El lugar estaba lúgubre y húmedo. Divisó una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de aquella habitación por donde se filtraba la luz del día.

Escuchó unas gotas de agua cayendo desde el otro lado de la habitación y se fijó en que había dejado de llover y el agua se filtraba por la pared. El lugar olía a humedad y a orina y otros olores que se mezclaban con el tétrico aire.

La pequeña criatura que lo había jalado del pantalón resultó ser una rata. Inuyasha encogió las piernas y trató de levantarse, pero las cuerdas lo tenían sometido al piso. Casi no recordaba nada, solo el sonoro golpe que le propiciaron en la nuca y la cara de aquel hombre. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que lo tenían secuestrado, ¿pero con qué razón? Él no tenía una gran fortuna, no vivía mal, pero no le sobraba el dinero, no encontraba razón para aquello.

Una luz cegadora proveniente de la puerta lo envolvió. La misma complexión del hombre se mostró en una sombra y después escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

El rostro sin compasión del hombre se le acercó a la cara y le mostró los dientes amarillentos. Luego cogió un palo de una de las esquinas de a habitación, uno que Inuyasha no había visto durante su inspección. A continuación regresó y lo cambió de una mano a la otra mirando a Inuyasha con furia en los ojos.

—Alguien debe tenerte mucho odio, y no lo tomes como algo personal, yo solo cumplo ordenes —habló el hombre con voz ronca y aguardentosa. Caminó hasta Inuyasha haciendo ruido con las pisadas que daba contra el suelo mojado. Él evitó contestar, solo se dedicó a observar los movimientos que éste hacía.

El hombre levantó a Inuyasha del piso y lo llevó hasta el centro de la habitación. Al instante el ruido de unas cadenas resonó y cayeron por encima de la cabeza del ambarino. El tipo le levantó las manos y las ató a las cadenas, dejando a Inuyasha parado en el centro y amarrado de manos.

Las piernas le temblaban, estaba débil y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que estaba mareado. Quizá por el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza. Levantó la mirada y el lugar le dio vueltas. La cabeza le palpitó con fuerza. Apretó los ojos para tratar de enfocar la mirada y los volvió a abrir sin ningún cambio.

De pronto sintió un golpe seco en la boca del estómago. El aire se le escapó con el golpe. Trató de doblarse de dolor, pero las cuerdas amarradas a la cadena lo mantuvieron en la misma posición. Inuyasha boqueó tratando de recuperar el aire, cuando otro golpe en el costado derecho lo embistió. Escuchó que los huesos de la costilla le crujieron.

Ahogó un grito de dolor apretando los labios.

Recibió otro golpe por el costado izquierdo y uno más en la espalda. Todo el cuerpo le dolía con ganas y la sangre comenzó a golpearle en los oídos.

—eso te enseñará a reconocer cuál es tu lugar. —esas palabras retumbaron fuerte en su cabeza e hicieron eco. Aquello era obra de la familia de Kagome, de esa gente vulgar que se creía superior al resto de la sociedad. La misma que lo había despreciado por ser un simple pintor y la misma que quizá le había llenado la cabeza de estupideces a Kagome.

Los maldijo internamente mientras se retorcía de dolor contra las cuerdas.

Sintió los puños del hombre contra sus ojos haciéndolo ver luces entre aquella oscuridad. Trató de mantener el ojo abierto, pero lo sentía demasiado grande y pesado como para mantenerlo abierto. Le palpitaba fuerte y los huesos de alrededor le causaron un dolor en cadena por todo el cuerpo.

Sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban, pero si se dejaba caer, las cuerdas le desgarrarían la piel de las muñecas, sin embargo no podía seguir de pie ni un minuto más. Recibió otro palazo tras otro y con cada golpe sentía que perdía el conocimiento. La sangre comenzó a escurrirle de la cabeza, de la cara, las cejas que habían golpeado, de los brazos donde el palo le había reventado la piel. Del abdomen y de la parte trasera de las piernas.

El hombre tiró el palo a algún rincón de la habitación y a continuación le clavó el puño de nuevo en la boca del estómago y luego se sacudió las manos con facilidad y satisfacción. Inuyasha dobló las rodillas y un ardor le recorrió desde los dedos de la mano hasta el antebrazo.

Sintió un alivio en cada poro cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró y quedó solo en la habitación. Los oídos le zumbaron y la cabeza le cayó hacia abajo. Quería levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían, estaban sin fuerzas. Los brazos estaban aguantando todo el peso de su cuerpo y ya ni siquiera le dolían las muñecas. La mente comenzó a trabajarle tan rápido, pero nada de lo que pensaba podía hacer. Su cuerpo había dejado de responderle.

Toda su vida estaba siendo desgraciada. Un día perdía a Kagome y al otro estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Sonrió con ironía ante su fatídico destino. Y aun así, estando en un lugar donde su vida estaba prácticamente acabada, en lo único que podía pensar era en ella.

Si tuviese que morir en ese momento, lo único que pediría era volver a ver a Kagome por última vez, verla dedicarle una sonrisa, besarla, abrazarla y estrujarla hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaran y entonces imploraría al señor de los cielos que fuese feliz y no la culparía por haberlo abandonado. Le desearía una vida llena de bendiciones y que al menos, le dedicara una oración.

El corazón se le apachurró ante ese pensamiento. ¿Lloraría Kagome su muerte? Ella lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, así que tal vez ella derramaría unas cuantas lagrimas por él y después seguiría su vida, como debía de ser, porque ella tenía que seguir viviendo. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Las imágenes de su vida y de sus mañanas a su lado le llegaban a la cabeza como una película. Como si eso fuese un momento tan lejano, tan distante y efímero. Como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Como si todo fuese mentira, ¿y qué si era mentira? Él había sido muy feliz mientras duró.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, en medio de aquella habitación con el dolor en el cuerpo y la sensación de debilidad inundarle los músculos hasta la última terminación nerviosa. Pensó que aquello era un castigo merecido por estar con la mujer de otro, con una mujer prohibida.

Kagome era su ángel, su diosa, su kriptonita y hasta en esos momentos era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. El hecho de pensar en volver a verla era lo único que pedía al final de todo aquello.

Pasó un rato enorme hasta que vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Los rayos del sol del otro lado eran precipitadamente cegadores. Vislumbró la hermosa cabellera de Kagome y aunque tenía los ojos doloridos por los golpes y por la luz, juraba que veía un ángel de tez blanca, preciosa con unos ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas y sufría por él. Lo miraba consternada. Inuyasha creyó que era lo más hermoso que veía, era tan bella. Si ese sería su final, feliz lo aceptaría, porque Dios le permitía verla en su mente y sus ilusiones. Porque eso era, una ilusión, no podía ser ella realmente.

Las manos de ella le tocaron apenas el rostro y con dedos temblorosos le acarició el pecho y los brazos reventados por el palo. La escuchó gemir. Ella sufría por él.

—Santo Dios. —habló y a él se le aceleró el corazón y la respiración que estaba jadeante, se le cortó. Era realmente ella.

Kagome sintió un latigazo de dolor en todo el cuerpo al verlo de esa forma. Estaba totalmente lastimado. Los ojos apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos por la hinchazón y la piel moreteada y reventada por los golpes. Trató de desatarlo, pero los amarres eran demasiado fuertes y bien hechos. Buscó algo que hacer pero no había nada. La desesperación se apoderó de ella, Inuyasha estaba sufriendo y ella no encontraba algo para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo escuchó pronunciar en un quejido. Su voz era irreconocible y estaba cargada de dolor. El corazón se le partió en mil pedazos.

—vine por ti.

—Tú te fuiste porque no podías estar a mi lado —su declaración la llenó de dolor, pero todo lo había hecho por él. Se acercó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Tenía la cara manchada de sangre y el labio inferior roto.

Las lágrimas se le salieron sin poder evitarlo. Dios santo, amaba tanto a ese hombre. Le recorrió el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y luego lo besó despacio y pausado. Esperando calmar un poco el dolor que tenía en ese momento. Tratando de que Inuyasha la perdonara por haberlo expuesto a tal peligro, pero él no correspondió el beso. Kagome pensó que tal vez era por el dolor, pero cuando el ladeó el rostro rompiendo el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, un dolor le apuñaló el pecho.

—Inuyasha, perdóname. —silencio. Él no dijo absolutamente nada—. Te amo. —le susurró, pero él seguía sin volver el rostro hacia ella.

Se alejó de él y buscó algo para bajarlo. Koga entró minutos después y traía consigo una navaja. Con ayuda de Kagome cortó las cuerdas y detuvo el cuerpo enervado de Inuyasha hasta que lo dejó en el suelo y le desamarró las manos. Kagome vio la marca de las ataduras y la carne roja de la fricción. Comprendió que si Inuyasha la odiaba, merecido se lo tenía.

Koga habló a una ambulancia y salió dejándolos solos en lo que la ayuda llegaba. Kagome se lo agradeció en silencio y luego se cortó un pedazo de la manga de su blusa para limpiar un poco el rostro ensangrentado de Inuyasha. El dejó escapar un quejido y ella se detuvo horrorizada por estarle haciendo daño.

—la ayudaba vendrá dentro de poco. —le susurró—. Prometo que estarás bien.

Inuyasha seguía sin mirarla, sin embargo esta vez sí habló.

—Te vas a casar con él, —le arguyó—, hubiese sido mejor que muriese aquí. —Kagome negó horrorizada. Si es que se podía estar más horrorizada de lo que ya estaba.

—no digas eso, por favor. —suplicó con la voz trémula

—es la verdad tu…

—¿de qué me sirve casarme si tú vas a estar muerto? —gritó exasperada. Él pareció no escucharla, seguía con la cabeza echada hacia un lado—. Todo lo hice por ti. Iba a casarme con él solo para mantenerte salvo de mi madre, pero si tu vida corre peligro, no encuentro motivos para seguir con esa boda falsa. —él giró el rostro y a Kagome se le cortó la respiración. El rostro de Inuyasha estaba completamente deformado por los golpes.

—Mi vida no vale nada si no te tengo a mi lado —le susurró y ella sintió que en su corazón no podría caber más amor que el que ya sentía por él. Quiso arrojarse a sus brazos, pero se detuvo por no lastimarlo.

—Inuyasha, lo único más valioso que nuestro amor es tu vida, si me alejé de ti fue para protegerte. Ahora entiendo que eso fue una estupidez. Te juro que no pienso volver a irme de tu lado.

—¿y la boda? —Kagome escuchó que afuera llegaba la ambulancia para trasladar a Inuyasha al hospital.

—no pienso casarme con nadie más que no sea contigo. —Inuyasha tosió y un poco de sangre le manchó la comisura del labio—. Ahora descansa, cuando te recuperes hablaremos de todo eso.

La ambulancia trasladó a Inuyasha al hospital. Durante todo el trayecto Kagome permaneció a su lado. Aun cuando él perdió el conocimiento y ella pensó lo peor no dejó de reconfortarlo con palabras y besos en la mano.

Afortunadamente los doctores le informaron que estaba fuera de peligro y estable, pero que necesitaría muchas atenciones para poder recuperarse de tremendos golpes. Pasó tres noches seguidas en el hospital cuidándolo y sin moverse ni un minuto de su lado.

Sango llegó todos los días y por más que le rogó que fuese a descansar ella se negó rotundamente. Ella le había prometido no volverse a ir de su lado y era lo que pensaba hacer. Permanecer a su lado hasta que estuviese fuera del hospital.

—Él sufrió mucho con tu ausencia —le dijo Sango una tarde que llegó y que él estaba durmiendo. No pudo evitar volver a llorar al pensar en todo el sufrimiento que le había causado con su ausencia y con lo que había provocado al ponerlo en peligro.

—espero que me perdones.

—si él te perdona yo también lo hago. Es mi mejor amigo y su felicidad es mi felicidad. —Kagome lloró en brazos de Sango y dejó salir toda la preocupación que había tenido encima. El miedo que sintió al pensar que lo había perdido no se lo deseaba a nadie. El día que había tardado en encontrarlo había sido el peor de toda su vida. Había sentido que las horas que desperdiciaban en carretera, eran las mismas en que Inuyasha podría estar muriendo.

Cuando lo encontró colgado de las cuerdas en el centro de esa habitación, había sentido que le atravesaban el cuerpo entero con mil agujas y que la sangre se le había convertido en hielo. Ahora el verlo en esa cama profundamente dormido, le daba cierta tranquilidad. La hinchazón de su cara había disminuido considerablemente y los moretones del cuerpo irían desapareciendo gradualmente con el tiempo. Sin embargo las heridas que más tardarían en cerrase serían las que ambos tenían en el corazón. El estar separados les había rasgado el alma con profundos arañazos de tristeza y aunque ahora estaban juntos, y Kagome lo tenía salvo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que el futuro les depararía.

—gracias por todo Sango, por comprenderme y perdonarme. —la pelinegra negó con la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza.

Inuyasha se removió entre sueños y la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo se le bajó ligeramente dejando al descubierto las marcas de los golpes en sus hombros. Kagome se levantó y caminó hasta la orilla de la cama para volver a cobijarlo, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando el suelo se le movió dándole un par de vueltas.

—¿te sientes bien? —Kagome asintió y se puso una mano en la frente.

—debe ser el cansancio. —cuando recuperó el equilibrio fue directamente a cobijar a Inuyasha. Le depositó un suave beso en los labios y uno en la frente.

—Sango, no tienes idea de cuanto lo amo.

—yo sí sé cuánto me amas. —la voz de Inuyasha le aceleró el corazón y le detuvo la respiración. Giró a verlo y sus orbes dorados se le clavaron como estaca en el corazón.

No pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Inuyasha se quejó de dolor y ella trató de alejarse, pero el volvió a jalarla.

—ahora no te puedes arrepentir. Seré tu pesadilla Kagome Higurashi.

—y yo la tuya Inuyasha Taisho. Y tampoco pienso arrepentirme.

Sango salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. El silencio no se hizo esperar y ambos se miraron mutuamente. Los ojos de Inuyasha ya estaban mejor y sus rasgos ya se delineaban en su rostro. Era el hombre más hermoso que Kagome hubiese visto, era el hombre que amaba y que la amaba. Se sentía dichosa y una ferviente felicidad le brotaba desde el interior.

No deseaba recordar lo sucedido días atrás, pero era momento de aclarar las cosas y poner todo en su lugar, decirle a Inuyasha cuanto lo amaba y lo arrepentida que estaba de haber sido una cobarde y no haber luchado por su amor desde el principio.

—yo… —él le puso un dedo en los labios y la besó.

Un beso apasionado, cargado de toda la lujuria contenida durante tanto tiempo. Era un beso cálido y lleno de felicidad, por saberse de nuevo juntos y haber superado una prueba que creían inafrontable.

—no necesito saber nada más, simplemente que te quedarás conmigo y que esta vez para siempre.

—¿no te parece que para siempre es mucho tiempo? —el negó con la cabeza.

—me parece que es muy poco. —ella sonrió y se levantó ligeramente.

—Debes descansar —el asintió y se puso la mano en un costado. El cuerpo aun le dolía, pero de alguna forma, el tener cerca Kagome lo ayudaba a disminuir el dolor. Sus palabras eran el bálsamo que necesitaba para curarse. Ella lo era todo para él.

Una de las enfermeras entró y checó el suero que colgaba, luego inspeccionó las agujas del brazo de Inuyasha y le tomó la temperatura. Hizo algunos apuntes y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Kagome.

—¿todo bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—si todo bien —la enfermera salió y cerró la puerta. Ella se giró a ver a Inuyasha y él ya había cerrado los ojos. Sabía que a pesar de estar un poco mejor, aún seguía débil, así que sería mejor dejarlo descansar.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el mueble y observó a Inuyasha. Su respiración seguía siendo pausada y tranquila. Cerró los ojos cansada y entró en un estado de ensoñación. Para soñar con el futuro que tendría que enfrentar de ahora en adelante, pero no le preocupaba porque ahora lo tenía a él, a Inuyasha, a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Buajaja, ¿Qué no soy capaz de subir otro capítulo? Jojo, me encantan tus retos.<strong>

** Bueno, ahora solo queda un capítulo para el final. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Epílogo. **

_¿Qué problemas aquellos?_ Pensó Kagome bajándose la blusa y dejándose al descubierto un pecho, bastante redondeado y que había crecido últimamente. No es que fuese de pechos pequeños, pero estaban exageradamente grandes. Terminó de acomodarse a la pequeña personita que lloraba a todo pulmón en la cuna. Era una hermosa niña de tres meses. Tenía los orbes dorados de su padre y una cabellera negra y espesa. Que sin duda era herencia de ella. Sonrió cuando la pequeña comenzó a succionarle la leche del pecho y se meció en la mecedora mientras le cantaba a su pequeña.

Ya era casi un año desde lo sucedido con Inuyasha y el secuestro a culpa de su madre. Él había tardado más de un mes en recuperarse y ella se enteró hasta el tercer mes que estaba embarazada. Claro que ya lo sospechaba, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Sin embargo pasó todo tan rápido y cuando sus antojos se volvieron más raros, decidió que era mejor salir de dudas. A Inuyasha casi le da el infarto cuando se enteró, aunque no era exactamente un infarto, pero estaba contento con la noticia.

Además Kagome pudo recuperar su herencia porque contrató abogados estupendos. Y por supuesto, era por derecho propio. Inuyasha metió una demanda en contra de la señora y ella no podía acercarse a él.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el dueño de sus pensamientos apareció detrás. Estaba manchado de pintura. Traía un mandil que le cubría la ropa, aunque no la cara. Unas manchas rojas y amarillas le abarcaban parte de la mejilla y la frente. Seguro se había vuelto loco al no encontrar inspiración en un cuadro. Sin embargo no dijo nada y esperó a que él entrara. Daba pasos ligeros para no despertar a la pequeña Rin. Llegó a su lado y la besó en los labios. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún se le detenía la respiración cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba, cuando la miraba. Aun se estremecía por completo porque amaba a Inuyasha.

—Recibí una llamada —le susurró él.

—¿ah, si? —contestó y el asintió. Levantó un banquito que estaba a lado de la cuna y se sentó en él. Luego le acomodó un mechón de cabello azabache a Kagome detrás de la oreja.

—es de la galería. —ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Oh, Inuyasha —murmuró conteniendo la oleada de felicidad que la embargaba. Quiso saltar a sus brazos y besarlo.

—Lo sé cariño, por fin mi trabajo dará frutos. —y entonces se acercó a ella y le dio pequeños besos en la curva del cuello. Haciendo que una oleada de ferviente electricidad la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—Inuyasha —contestó agitada. Él contestó con un mudo "mmm"—. La niña —eso fue suficiente para frenarlo. Miró a la pequeña que estaba pegada al pecho de su madre. Y estaba dormida, pero ya habían aprendido que se levantaba si le quitaban el pecho. Se levantó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—me voy a dar un baño. Te espero en la recamara. —ella asintió y lo vio salir. Continuó meciendo a la niña y cuando le retiró el pecho y no lloró, supo que estaba completamente dormida. Entonces la dejó en la cuna y se cubrió el pecho. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y luego salió al pasillo. Estaba oscuro. Aunque su habitación solo estaba a lado. Pero no fue hacia ahí. Se dirigió al estudio de Inuyasha y observó el cuadro que estaba colgado. Era precioso. Era la pequeña Rin en la cuna. Se llevó las manos al pecho para controlar las emociones que la embargaban. Y regresó a la habitación.

Encontró la luz del baño encendida donde Inuyasha se bañaba. En medio de la habitación la cama con unas sábanas blancas de encajes. A un lado un pequeño buró donde estaba la bocina de la habitación de la bebé.

Se quitó las sandalias y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Estaba cansada y empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. No se giró a verlo, pero sintió cuando la cama se hundió con su peso a un lado de ella. A continuación sus brazos fríos y frescos la rodearon. No abrió los ojos para no espantarse el sueño, sin embargo fue imposible seguir pretendiendo no desperezarse. Él le besó la curva del cuello y delineó sus torneadas piernas con la yema de los dedos. Ella se estremeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Golpeó contra el pecho de Inuyasha y entonces él la giró y la levantó sobre el dejándola a horcajadas.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Le rasgó los labios con los dientes incitándolo a abrirlos. Entonces lo exploró por completo. Su olor a jabón y madera le inundó las fosas nasales. Embriagándola por completo de su masculinidad. Sus besos con olor a él. Porque era único y autentico.

Él la tomó de las caderas y arremetió contra ella, haciéndola conocedora de su pasión. Como estaba tan erguido por ella. Le sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza y el sostén lo desabrochó por detrás de la espalda. Dejó sus pechos al descubierto. Rosados en la punta y erizados completamente.

Él estaba solo con bóxer, entonces Kagome pudo inspeccionar su pecho firme con ambas manos. Lo acarició disfrutando sus músculos y el vello que comenzaba en el pecho y terminaba escondiéndose entre su bóxer. Lo besó ahí como aquella noche. Con devoción y cariño.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás arremetiendo otra vez contra ella. Entonces se giró llevándola en brazos y la dejó debajo de él. Le quitó la falda y las bragas. A continuación se levantó de la cama y se quitó el bóxer. Su masculinidad salió erguida y orgullosa. Y regresó a su lado, reacomodándola encima de él. Le tocó los pechos con ambas manos y los besó. Kagome se frotó contra él por el espasmo de energía que la recorrió ante sus caricias.

—Inuyasha —susurró. Moviendo las caderas. Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido que contra todo pronóstico le causo satisfacción. Eso le dio a entender cuanto la deseaba y cuanto lo estaba torturando. Volvió a frotarse contra su falo y él la detuvo en seco.

—me vas a volver loco, mujer —ella sonrió y lo volvió a hacer.

—Eso pretendo —le ronroneó en la oreja. Ante el nuevo gruñido de él. Ella metió la mano entre sus piernas y tomó el falo de Inuyasha dirigiéndolo hasta su hendidura. Lo penetró dentro de ella despacio y de una manera enloquecedora. Sintió como su carne lo recibía gustosa. Cerró los ojos y de pronto los abrió de golpe cuando él embistió con fuerza penetrándola por completo. Soltó una risa y movió sus caderas contra las de él. Sintiendo esa sensación tan conocida en el vientre. Que crecía con cada embestida potente y fuerte que le daba. Sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y entrecortados. Quería más, quería alcanzar ese momento que sabía que venía y venía pronto. Esa descarga de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Él la estaba volviendo loca. Hasta que arqueó la espalda y golpeó sus caderas con más fuerza contra él. La explosión le inundó los sentidos. Era alcanzar el paraíso, el cielo, tocarlo con la punta de los dedos. Se sintió complacida, satisfecha y con una felicidad inmensa.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo y que enervaba su cuerpo contra el de Inuyasha. Que estaba también recuperándose de su propio placer.

—te amo —le susurró contra la oreja. Él le besó la mejilla y la rodó a un lado. Le besó la cara, los brazos, las piernas y el vientre.

—Te amo cariño. —le contestó.

Kagome se dejó querer un rato más. Deseando que el mundo se detuviera ahí. Sin embargo eso era imposible. Pero ahora su felicidad estaba completa, porque ahora lo tenía a él y a su pequeño rayito de luz. Su pequeña Rin. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era la mujer más dichosa.

Sango se casó ese mismo año con Miroku, que de por sí ya se había estado tardando demasiado. La boda religiosa fue cinco meses después que la de Kagome. Por supuesto, ellos también habían sido padrinos de la pequeña Rin.

En cuanto a Koga, él se fue del país. Ella intentó volver a llamarlo, pero su secretaria le restringió las llamadas. No se amilanó, porque sabía que debía darle tiempo a recuperarse de lo sucedido.

A su madre no la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día. Solo mantenían comunicación por medio de los abogados y de eso ya hacía más de un año. Claro que se había quedado con una buena cantidad de dinero por lo que Kagome supuso que estaba en cualquier parte del mundo divirtiéndose de lo grande. O intentando arruinarle la vida a alguien más.

Y como aquella noche en que dejó a Inuyasha, volvió a mirarlo mientras dormía, pero ya no sentía la misma angustia, porque eso, el estar a su lado, era para siempre. Ya no sentía la _dulce soledad._

_FIN _

_._

_._

_._

**Oh, mi Dios, he terminado con el reto. Después de tantos contratiempos, al final pude terminarlo. Debo reconocer que me causó grandes dolores de cabeza, pero fue maravilloso trabajar en esto. Y más porque Sayra es una gran retadora y sus reviews me animaban a seguir con la historia. Aunque claro, admito que sus amenazas eran de lo más divertidas. Sé que me ama, aunque diga que me odia. Yo también te amo, nena. Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, y si no lo hice, pues disculpa. **

**También gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus lindos reviews. Espero no haberlas defraudado. **

**Con cariño. **

_**Danper. **_


End file.
